


谍战风云

by Alas



Series: 谍战风云 [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Major Characte Death, Major Character Injury, Post-WWII AU, cold war au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>【1】       froggy：对弗朗西人的蔑称，大概因为他们吃青蛙？</p><p>【2】       《奥德赛》陈中梅译本。11卷568行。</p><p>【3】       《奥德赛》陈中梅译本。4卷564行。人名译法有改动。</p><p>【4】       乌鸦、燕子：司维艾特工中专管色诱的人。乌鸦是男的，燕子是女的.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Hey,diddle diddle

Hey,diddle diddle,

The cat and the fiddle,

The cow jumped over the moom;

The little dog laughed

To see such sport

And the dish ran away with the spoon.

 

 

《Mother Goose’s Rhymes:Hey,diddle diddle》

 

在拉达曼迪斯失去半块骨头、留下六七块金属片之后，他终于得以回到故乡布里提斯。

这个不算大的岛国刚刚经历了一场波及全球的战争。拉达曼迪斯带着因伤退伍的证明，和其他伤痕累累的同袍们在轮船的摇晃中向她而去。一路上总有些热心的老兵递给他一支烟，打听他的部队番号。拉达曼迪斯困倦地靠在铺位上，拒绝尼古丁和交谈。他得在心里算计着究竟怎么才能回到据信被炸得一塌糊涂的兰顿。

 

无论如何，他还是回来了。

 

现在拉达曼迪斯再不能举起一个弹药箱，或者负重行军哪怕一公里。可恨的不是这些，可恨的是，拉达曼迪斯才三十二岁。所以，从志愿救火队被劝退以后，他只能在家里忍受着配给制、与他无关的忙碌和老友们的嘘寒问暖。最后，他决定把所有的遗产换成现金，找个安静的地方好好消沉一阵。最后他选择了维斯，随多事之秋而来的寒冬中，这是难得尚还泛绿的一片田野。

 

难怪他出现在冥界。

冥界是维斯首都的角落里一个不大不小的酒吧。冥界的主人是哈德斯，一位年过四十的老派绅士。每天他总一成不变地出现几分钟，问候一下老顾客们，不过从不参与任何人的闲谈。谁也不知道他白天在哪里、干什么，只要他能保证冥界的安静。

 

靠积蓄生活的老小姐、生活钟表一样规律的孤老头、大学里囊中羞涩的书呆子、办公室里战战兢兢的小职员……他们聚集在这里，假装生命里发生着一些妙不可言的事情：从没美丽过的老妇人幻想自己美貌倾国；穿着廉价鞋子的大学生幻想自己睿智又风度翩翩，而且不知怎么的就十分富有；庸庸碌碌的青年幻想自己曾是战争英雄，现在仍是腰里别着枪的王牌特工……还有拉达曼迪斯。他假装烧灼着自己的胃壁的不是无能为力，只是酒精而已。

 

还有一个人，名叫米诺斯。

米诺斯像是从冥界长出来的，简直想不出除了冥界他还能在哪儿。拉达曼迪斯来之前，米诺斯已经有了属于他的时间、角落、老样子。

 

拉达曼迪斯想不起来自己如何认识的米诺斯，他记忆里最早的一次交谈是米诺斯向他推荐一种蛋糕。后来，米诺斯又瘦又高的身影成了拉达曼迪斯每天晚上的冥界生活里颇为重要的一部分。

 

有一天米诺斯随口问他，愿不愿意把一个包裹捎给什么人，拉达曼迪斯答应了。

而这就是一切的开始。


	2. A wise old owl

A wise old owl sat an oak.

The more he heard the less he spoke;

The less he spoke the more he heard.

Why aren’t we all like that wise old brid?

 

《Mother Goose’s Rhymes: A wise old owl》

 

“你愿不愿意帮个小忙，把一个包裹给吉欣带去？”米诺斯问。他正漫不经心地吮着一小杯白兰地。

“吉欣？”拉达曼迪斯实在想不起来他认识任何叫这个名字的人。

“第三马路裁缝店的三个合伙人之一，那位女士。我还以为你知道那家店。”

“第三马路？我可从不上那么好的店量衣服。”

“总之挺好找。我想不会给你添太多麻烦？”

“不会，我送稿子的时候帮你带过去。”

“多谢。不过别让她打开，是请她转交给我的老朋友。”

 

拉达曼迪斯为了打发无所事事的时光，接了一份翻译书稿的工作。最近正好得把完成的一章送到出版社，顺便就把米诺斯的包裹带过去了。

那家店在首都最繁华的第三马路上只是一个不起眼的小门脸，它在这里才默默站了几年时间。但是看看它门口亮得耀眼的铜质铭牌，三位店主显然为自己的产业十分自豪。拉达曼迪斯推门进去，坐在窗边正算着什么的青年立刻站起来，用略带口音的弗朗西语问候他。

“我有一个包裹，需要吉欣女士转交。”拉达曼迪斯说明来意，却发现青年立刻为难地皱起眉头。

“先生，您看，现在外面事态那么乱……我们只是规矩的生意人，不想惹上麻烦。”

“呃……是米诺斯的包裹。”

青年立刻放松下来：“哦，原来是米诺斯先生的朋友！太好了，他是个诚实可靠的人，从不涉足任何违法的事。我这就去把吉欣给您叫来。”说着，回身用杰曼尼语朝楼上喊：“吉欣，米诺斯先生让你转交一个包裹！”

一个脖子上还挂着皮尺的女裁缝应声跑下楼：“您好，你是米诺斯先生的朋友？”

“是的，很高兴见到您。这个包裹米诺斯先生让你转交给他的老朋友。”

“放心吧，我不是头一次帮忙了。”

和他们寒暄了几句，拉达曼迪斯转身推门离开。他刚把手放在门把上，又犹豫地回头问道：“无意冒犯，不过……我想两位分别来自弗朗西和杰曼尼？”

说弗朗西语的青年倒一点也不忌讳：“是的，我叫西路费都，原来在弗朗西南边做奶酪，在这儿当会计。这个吉欣在杰曼尼时就是裁缝。还有个合伙人叫哥顿，是泊兰德来的裁缝。”

“可是我们仨竟是表亲，您看尤罗帕洲的事情多奇怪。”吉欣笑着补充。

两人热情地告别拉达曼迪斯，并请他和他的“她”（如果有的话）以后多光顾。正如他所见，这儿男装女装都能做。拉达曼迪斯愉快地告别了他们。

经常出入冥界这种地方的人有些怪朋友不奇怪，别再犯职业病了。拉达曼迪斯想.他在维斯十月末的寒风里抖抖大衣，抖掉像个爱说教的老叔父一样难缠的怀疑。

 

晚上在冥界遇见米诺斯的时候，拉达曼迪斯第一件事就是告诉他东西送到了。米诺斯高兴地看看拉达曼迪斯认真的样子，然后请了他一杯朗姆酒。

后来的日子里，米诺斯又变成那个在冥界异想天开的、无所作为的人。拉达曼迪斯想起自己曾经怀疑过他都觉得好笑。

 

维斯的十月渐渐过去，天气再也不会暖和起来了。最近又下了雪，上了年纪的人不常来了。拉达曼迪斯独自坐在冥界已经属于他的座位上，犹豫到底是再待一会儿，还是果断点儿顶着风回到自己无聊的小公寓。一阵凉风毫无预兆地随着开门的声音溜到他身边，拉达曼迪斯缩了下肩膀，往门口扫了一眼。

米诺斯来了。

那么就再待一会儿吧。他想。米诺斯看看屋里稀稀落落的顾客，径自走到拉达曼迪斯身边坐下。

“你喝过酒了？”拉达曼迪斯闻到米诺斯身上有隐约的酒精味，皱起眉头。

“别皱眉，拉达。再皱眉就没办法看了。”米诺斯竟然支着额头笑起来。他连大衣都没脱，但是被叫做“拉达”的人能感觉到他身上热烘烘的体温和酒气。

“我的天，你只喝过酒吗？”拉达曼迪斯伸手想把米诺斯推到体面的交谈距离上，可后者顺着他胳膊倒在拉达曼迪斯肩膀上。

唉，随便谁来保佑我一下。拉达曼迪斯叹了口气，把软乎乎的米诺斯拽起来扶出冥界。冷风吹得他们俩缩在一块儿，幸好门口就有辆出租车。拉达曼迪斯一边招呼司机，一边问米诺斯的住址。

 

司机是个腼腆的小伙子，手忙脚乱地帮拉达曼迪斯把米诺斯架到后座上。拉达曼迪斯掏出张钞票，告诉他地址，又额外给他一张，让这个好小伙子“发发善心，送到公寓楼里。”

出租车开走了。拉达曼迪斯看着他们的背影长叹一声，翻翻钱包，所有的钱都给米诺斯坐车了，剩下的只够买个冰淇淋。他今晚是没有任何心情再闲逛了，还是回去把下一章翻出来吧。翻起大衣领子，他缩着脖子一边背拉丁文动词变格一边往家走。

 

第一类变格……米诺斯为什么会喝醉了？他真的醉了吗？……别想了，拉达曼迪斯。想想单数第二人称……ire……这是第四类。有人跟着我？你不是已经退伍了吗！are结尾是怎么样变格的？米诺斯为什么……

 

拉达曼迪斯挫败地站住。我的天哪！我只想好好地颓废着度过余生！他徒劳地试图把自己的想法厘清。

一把枪突然抵住他后心。

 

“打扰了，伙计。我们知道你和那个家伙没关系。但是还得麻烦你和我们到那边去。”带着浓重司维艾口音的弗朗西语，他不知道我的底细。拉达曼迪斯松了口气。借着转身的机会，拉达曼迪斯用余光打量一下他的劫匪：两个人，一个用枪指着他；另一个站得远，手放在大衣口袋里，可能有枪，拔枪速度快不了。块头不小。

要是我没残废……唉。拉达曼迪斯举起手，像个守法公民一样跟他们走进巷子。

巷子仅能容一辆车小心翼翼地通过，两边仅有围墙，想来没有其他同伙。拉达曼迪斯盘算着脱身的方法，一边说：“我只是个翻译，你们想知道什么？”

“刚才你送上车的先生给了你一样东西，我们只想要来看看。”

“我可不知道他给了我什么呀！你们要是知道，就拿走好了。”

“聪明人。你也聪明到不会报警吧？”

“那当然！只要让我活着。”

劫匪伸手从拉达曼迪斯大衣的内袋里掏出一个他自己都不知道何时出现的信封。

拉达曼迪斯深吸一口气，他闻到了熟悉的味道。

随后拽下大衣甩到那可怜人脸上，顺势把他砸到另一个大个子身上。他的肩伤让劫匪保住了眼球。没等他们爬起来对付拉达曼迪斯，两声如同合上大部头字典的声音放到了他们。

体面的字典不该出现于此时此处，那当然是加了消音器的手枪的枪声。

 

“啊，拉达曼迪斯。”米诺斯和刚才载他离开的司机从巷子另一头跑过来。虽然还带着酒味儿，米诺斯看着比拉达曼迪斯记忆中任何时候都清醒。

“别寒暄了。咱们快把这两个家伙弄走。”拉达曼迪斯赶紧阻止米诺斯长篇大论的倾向。

“司机”——后来拉达曼迪斯知道他叫路尼——给了他一个感激的眼神，告诉他们车停在巷子里，离这儿不远。

幸亏路尼车里有防雨布。两个前劫匪一个塞在后备箱，一个坐在后座上，拉达曼迪斯扶着他。

米诺斯从座位底下掏出半瓶伏特加，不顾拉达曼迪斯的抗议在后座洒了个遍。然后自己坐在干干净净的副驾驶座上。

“去哪儿？先生们？”“司机”一坐在自己的位子上，立刻进入角色。拉达曼迪斯想了想，说：“去城郊的杂木林。我的这位朋友醉了，需要点儿新鲜空气。”

“临着运河的地方。我们醉得不知道自己在干嘛了。”米诺斯补充。

“乐意效劳。”“司机”发动汽车，载着所有乘客离开。

 

在这趟诡异的旅程中，三位乘客中的米诺斯首先开口打破沉默：“这位先生，是你们布里提斯人人都如此镇定，还是只有一部分人？”

“当然只有我们这种当特工……当过特工的人。”拉达曼迪斯直白的回答让路尼高高挑起眉毛，米诺斯则仍然不动声色，至少拉达曼迪斯在后视镜里看到的是。

“拉达曼迪斯，我开始还以为你来冥界是为找乐子。多大的失误！”

“我的确如此计划。”

“不，亲爱的好先生。”米诺斯转过身来，拉达曼迪斯从后座都能感觉到他高兴极了，“你是来找麻烦的。”

 

到了运河边上，米诺斯不知道从哪里弄来条破驳船。在米诺斯的指点下，拉达曼迪斯和路尼用雨布包好两具尸体，坠上石头，费了好大力气把他们推到河心。

拉达曼迪斯扶着栏杆望着平静如初的河面，回忆着自己对维斯的所有错误印象。米诺斯递给他和路尼一人一根烟，三人品着烟草的味道，一时无话。拉达曼迪斯觉得自己的生命像冥界里其他人幻想的那样改变了，凭借一个前特工的谨慎，他没有期望是哪一方向。

 

直到路尼把他送回公寓，拉达曼迪斯仍没得到任何解释。奇怪的是，他不觉得自己需要任何解释。

 

 

 

TBC


	3. We’ll all have the tea.

Blow the fire and make the toast,

Put the muffins on to roast.

Who is going to eat the most?

We’ll all have tea.

 

《Mother Goose’s Rhymes: Polly put the kettle on》

 

第二天走进冥界的时候，拉达曼迪斯发现米诺斯竟然坐在“自己的”位置上。米诺斯也看见了他，但是除了举起酒杯致意以外，没有任何动作，显然不觉得自己该挪开屁股。

好吧。拉达曼迪斯想。他到吧台点了两块黑森林蛋糕，然后径自走到米诺斯旁边坐下。

 

“晚上好，你常来这儿吗？”拉达曼迪斯问道。

“当然不，今天在等着给你买杯饮料。”米诺斯回答。

这时招待把拉达曼迪斯点的蛋糕送来了，还带来两大杯加了果汁的甜酒。他们对视一眼，各自藏起自己的微笑。

米诺斯尝了一口蛋糕，万分陶醉地闭上眼睛回味着巧克力和樱桃的味道。他总是这样，从同样的东西里得到数倍于旁人的享受。让人不由自主地想到他的世界里去，分享一下那么好的东西。而在他生命的前三十二年没人成功过。

拉达曼迪斯闻闻杯子里的酒：“现在这时候好水果可不好找啊。”随后珍惜地细品着新鲜果汁的味道。“真正的巧克力也少见了。”米诺斯感叹。

他们不约而同地觉得，这是他们有过的最像样的庆典，因为有值得庆祝的东西——虽然不知其名。

 

哈德斯按照每天的惯例来到冥界，巡视自己的领土。米诺斯举起酒杯向他问候，拉达曼迪斯也跟着举杯。哈德斯回了他们一个礼貌的微笑和几不可查的挑眉。

米诺斯沉默地看着他离开。良久，转向拉达曼迪斯：“我需要一个整理资料的同事，工资不稳定，但是提供水果，还有足够的熏肉。你有兴趣吗？”

拉达曼迪斯在心里掂量着这两个词的重量，他有日子没见到成块儿的肉排，没见过有趣的人的时间则更长。

“那要看是哪里的猪了。”他这样答复。

“肉切下来就只是肉，连是不是猪的都没有关系。最重要的是，嗯——味道。”米诺斯的注意力似乎还在蛋糕上，拉达曼迪斯几乎要后悔请他了。

“野味不一定有益身体健康，米诺斯。”

米诺斯低声地笑起来：“这间屋子里没尝过野味的同行恐怕只有你，拉达曼迪斯。你真觉得异想天开的可怜虫们有钱撑着冥界，让哈德斯时时备着这些？”他示意一下桌上的东西。“维斯的中立看似空中楼阁，实际是被无数蛛丝抬着。”他把叉子横放在指关节上，尝试着用最少的手指维持它的平衡，“至于我，自有办法保持平衡。”

拉达曼迪斯打量一下四周，很好，今天装模作样的青年有好几拨。

“你为什么不找别人跟你一起走钢丝？”

“唉，拉达，”米诺斯夸张地摇头，“我和路尼有好鸡蛋、好黄油、好砂糖，可我真厌倦了单纯为营养把它们直接吞下去。闻到你身上下厨留下的人造黄油味儿的时候，我真以为上帝派你来拯救我们。”

拉达曼迪斯喝光了杯子里的酒，叹了口气：“我有过四个上司，一个神经质的小气鬼，一个乐天派的老好人，一个古板的疯子，一个顽固的废物。只有最后一个不是红色地鼠。再黑色幽默一点也不会有区别。要是你们的筹码再重些，我马上就答应了。”

米诺斯不动声色，从外套口袋里掏出一样东西塞在拉达曼迪斯手里。

拉达曼迪斯看了看：“你就是这么了解我，是吧？”

是一包茶叶。

 

第二天拉达曼迪斯跟米诺斯去了他的“工作间”。那是一栋二层公寓楼，房子属于一个维斯人。他几年前就死了，因为他没有任何在世的亲属，米诺斯很方便地让他“在文件里活着”，仍然和路尼住在这里。

两层共六个房间，一楼的三个属于米诺斯、路尼和他们从黑市上买来的生活必需品。

看到足足有一磅重的真正的、带着奶香味的黄油时拉达曼迪斯着实有些吃惊。更别提他发现世界上竟然还存在茶叶的时候了。

“你们……究竟怎么弄到的？”拉达曼迪斯在吃了几个月豆子罐头盒人造黄油之后，被深深震撼了。

“米诺斯先生和我为黑市商人提供消息，作为回报，他们给我们良心价。我说良心的时候……”路尼做了个手势，米诺斯耸耸肩。

“听说亚美利加的家伙们终于反应过来有人倒买倒卖，打算清理黑市了。抓了个叫卡戎的依特利人。”拉达曼迪斯随口说。

“不可能啊，昨天他给我们送巧克力来着。”路尼很惊讶。

“可惜是亚美利加货，比不上冥界的好东西。”米诺斯遗憾地摇头，好像还在回味冥界的点心。

二楼也有三个房间。一个里头带着装水阀的小隔间，没法住人，改成了厨房。显然很久没开伙了。余下两个房间一间堆满了杂物，另一间很可能不久前才把自己的杂物吐到隔壁，为拉达曼迪斯腾出地方。

“怎么样？”米诺斯站在房间里展开双臂，活像成吉思汗向马可波罗展示他的帝国。

“真不错。”拉达曼迪斯从“自己的”房间窗口往外看，发现四周没有正对窗口的门窗或楼梯，附近的房子都没阁楼，互相离得又远，房顶上就算有人也藏不起来跑不掉。

“难为路尼能找到。”米诺斯骄傲地搂了一下助手，那个大男孩脸红了。

拉达曼迪斯把自己的行李搬进来，总共只有一手提箱衣服而一公文包稿件。至于罐头们，见鬼去吧。

 

米诺斯最近接的一个工作是，看看亚美尼克从杰曼尼的废墟里挖到什么好东西，然后告诉“同志们”。当然，如果能保证他们不知道，悄悄告诉某些尤罗帕老朋友也是可以的。不过最赚钱的部分是提醒亚美利加谁在背后盯着他。

自然他们都有专业的特工，但是其中常常掺杂太多别人专业的特工。所以……

米诺斯自称最劳苦功高。他游荡在黑市贩子、情报掮客、花花公子和酗酒的军官之间，用谎言和表演想指挥提线木偶一样让他们不知不觉地说出他想知道的东西。路尼，现在还有拉达曼迪斯要做的是在汗牛充栋的命令、新闻、米诺斯记下来的废话、情报机构的废纸……里找出潜在的规律，哦，还有想办法证明米诺斯想让他们证明的任何命题。

第一次合作十分愉快，他们交出好几份大同小异的成果。米诺斯和路尼还有拉达曼迪斯的厨房里出现了红酒焗牛排、黄油煎蛋和巧克力松饼。

拉达曼迪斯觉得，自己应该算“入伙”了。

 

自从拉达曼迪斯来了，路尼轻松不少。这个大男孩问过他愿不愿意教他些别的语言，拉达曼迪斯自然乐意，于是路尼为数不多的空闲时间又花在俄语和古希腊语上。

拉达曼迪斯曾借着路尼做练习的机会，问他怎么认识的米诺斯。路尼从拉达曼迪斯布置的练习里抬起头：“是上大学的时候。他比我高一年，聪明极了。”

“你才比他低一年级？”拉达曼迪斯觉得路尼看上去最多不过二十五岁，而米诺斯和自己同岁——虽然看上去年轻得多。

路尼露出一个小小的微笑：“我跳过几级。”

“难怪。”拉达曼迪斯点点头，“你又为什么跟他做这一行？总不见得只因为他聪明吧。”

路尼翻弄着练习簿。好一会儿才说：“我想，是因为我觉得只有米诺斯先生是我的同类。我们都在世界上追求超乎凡尘之上的、绝对的东西。最终，他发现没有什么纯粹到值得珍视——至少他这么告诉我。”他并不习惯说话，尤其是实话，不算流利地说完后避开拉达曼迪斯的眼睛。

“甚至你的忠诚也不？”

路尼惊讶地微微红了脸：“我、我想，米诺斯先生可能会觉得……觉得……”他尴尬地放弃完成句子。拉达曼迪斯了然地拍拍路尼的肩膀：“我明白。”

拉达曼迪斯发觉自己真是喜欢这个男孩。他曾经有个叫巴连达因的下属，在被地鼠、小人、废物和投机客填满的情报局里，巴连达因是他信任的人之一。也许他们该认识一下，他们两个像极了。拉达曼迪斯想，随后恐惧地想起这种事他本打算等又老又蠢时再做。

 

自从拉达曼迪斯来了，米诺斯不总赖在自己的房间里。拉达曼迪斯一旦打算翻译点儿什么，米诺斯立刻出现，申请“度假”。一开始，他只是坐在他床上（床以外唯一可以坐的东西拉达曼迪斯正用着）看书。后来则开始倚在办公桌边上盯着拉达曼迪斯，自称帮他找翻译错误，或者翻弄贴在墙上的备注。当他发现拉达曼迪斯所有翻译的草稿以后简直再高兴也没有了。米诺斯好似一只博学的鼹鼠，在原本整齐的纸张中嗅来嗅去。一旦找到任何他觉得有趣的段落，就非要用荒腔走板的调子念出来，有时想起相应的歌剧段落还要唱。

每一次拉达曼迪斯都提醒自己：你是一个布里提斯绅士、一个布里提斯绅士，直到再无法忍受自己的心血被折磨，一把抢过来自己读。但是他总被自己过于潦草的笔记卡住。遇到这种时候他们就一起大笑，像两只鬣狗，不知何故走失到如此寒冷的地方，为找到同伴与舒适的居所喜不自胜。


	4. Keep ourselves warm

Call up your men,diddle,diddle,

Set them to work,

Some to the plough, diddle, diddle,

Some to the cart.

Some to make hay, diddle, diddle，

Some to thresh corn,

Whilst you and I, diddle, diddle,

Keep ourselves warm.

 

 

《Mother Goose’s Rhymes: Lavender’s Blue》

 

 

拉达曼迪斯坐在自己的房间里盯着同一页手稿已经快半个小时了。昨天米诺斯扔给他的工作着实有些让人为难。工作本身不成问题，但是……简而言之，拉达曼迪斯在米诺斯给他的信息里发现布里提斯驻维斯大使馆的一个清洁工被弗朗西人收买，这就代表——他痛苦地回忆起那些办事员们对待吸墨纸和草稿有多草率——他们所有的文件都可能被弗朗西人看到，那就相当于给司维艾送去一份详尽的总结。

得了，拉达曼迪斯，你不是早就退伍了吗？他问自己。

但你永远学不会袖手旁观。

 

饭后喝咖啡的时候，拉达曼迪斯清清嗓子：“米诺斯、路尼，我想应该告诉你们一些事情。”

米诺斯对着路尼做了个“终于来了”的表情，端正坐好，示意拉达曼迪斯可以开始说了。

“我发现一件事情必须让我们自己人知道——当然我会不会告诉他们情报来源。随后出现的连锁反应我会一直盯着，有不对立刻通知你们。”

拉达曼迪斯说话时米诺斯并没看着他，一直转着手里的咖啡杯一直等他说完才开口：“就算我们拦着，你当然也不会改主意。”

“当然。”

“好吧……”米诺斯放下杯子，“如果宵夜是猪肉卷，我就给你介绍个可靠的布里提斯特工。”

“半夜？猪肉卷？”

“这是交易。还是你更乐意从微薄的储蓄里取出宝贵的钱？而且我们唯一剩下的其他食物是……是什么来着，路尼？”

“咸鱼，米诺斯先生。咱们从诺威老家带来的特产。”

“好吧，那么就猪肉卷。”

 

米诺斯给的名字，拉达曼迪斯很熟悉：巴连达因。

巴连达因的祖父从赛普鲁斯移民苏克兰，到他这一代，地中海的血脉已经被苏克兰高地的红头发牧羊女稀释得剩不多少了。巴连达因有高地牧民发红的头发、严峻的表情、好斗的脾气和少言寡语的性格（除非和老友端着威士忌）。然而深藏于此之下，仍保有地中海人烫手的热切。

在大战中，他一直跟着拉达曼迪斯，从尤罗帕到北阿非利加，又回到尤罗帕。他是拉达曼迪斯最倚重的部下。那次直接把拉达曼迪斯从战场上开除的任务，也全靠他在敌人和内奸的围堵下送出情报，还带来援军，终于救回本打算以身殉国的拉达曼迪斯。

在那之后，拉达曼迪斯一直躺在医院里和高烧作伴，直到退伍都再没见过巴连达因。按常理，巴连达因该顶替拉达曼迪斯的职务，所以纵使已经习惯从快照上辨认目标，拉达曼迪斯还是不敢相信坐在他面前的这个巴连达因，就是他认识的那个青年。

 

“巴连达因！真想不到你居然当了坐探。”

此时的巴连达因看上去就是一个刚到任的、郁郁不得志的使馆办事员。他回了一个苦笑：“长官，您退伍以后，我再没遇到过好上司。咳，不说这个了。”巴连达因看见拉达曼迪斯愤怒的眼神，敏捷地转开话题。“也不算完全的坐探，整理资料在其次，主要的工作是联系线人。您可是头一个！”

 

冥界营业时间是晚上八点到早上九点，现在临近打烊，熟客都走得差不多了，只有些个过路客人匆忙吃着简便的早餐。

 

“这儿的咖啡可真不错，比布里提斯配给的泥浆强得不知有多少。”巴连达因爱惜地喝了一口自己的那杯。

“是啊。”拉达曼迪斯晃着杯子里加了真砂糖的真咖啡，“说正事吧。可靠来源的消息，咱们大使馆一个叫哲洛斯的清洁工——东南亚来的，很好找——被弗朗西收买了。你知道该怎么小心。”

“该死的蛤蟆（froggy）【1】！自以为是的贼！”巴连达因恨恨地诅咒，不知他骂的是一个还是一群。他的咒骂引得几个顾客不满地瞪他，他自己毫不在乎地瞪回去。“还有坐办公室的蠢货，整摞整摞地扔掉吸墨纸。”

“天杀的文官。”拉达曼迪斯说。

“嗯，天杀的文官。”巴连达因赞同，又喝了一大口咖啡。

拉达曼迪斯和巴连达因低声抱怨文官们、地鼠们、内奸们，像是那些在火线与敌人中穿梭自如的日子。

他们一直待到哈德斯出现，礼貌地请各位顾客原谅为他们带来的打扰。

 

巴连达因径直去了办公室，拉达曼迪斯则带着老战友重逢的伤感和愉快，逆着上班的人流向住宅区走去。

 

在房间门口他发现自己做的标记被人动过。

拉达曼迪斯自从搬到米诺斯公寓之后要，又恢复在门缝里做标记的老习惯。屋里的人显然注意到记号并小心地避开它，但是对拉达曼迪斯来说还不够小心。

正在拉达曼迪斯掂量自己还能完成何种格斗动作，门里传来米诺斯的声音：“别紧张了，只是我。”

拉达曼迪斯失落地松了口气，开门进屋。米诺斯坐在他写字台上，正压着他翻译一半的《奥德赛》草稿。四周墙上贴得满是拉达曼迪斯笔记潦草的备注。

“我见到米诺斯，宙斯光荣的儿郎，坐着，手握金杖。”【2】拉达曼迪斯打趣地说，他心情很好，“你吓了我一跳。”

“厄鲁西亚平原位于大地的极限，金发的拉达曼迪斯居住在那边。”【3】米诺斯回答。他上下打量一番，补充：“我看说稻草色更好。”

 

米诺斯像一张被风吹落的纸一样从桌上滑到拉达曼迪斯面前：“拉达，我们被人盯上了。”

“不可能！”拉达曼迪斯快速回忆着自己这些天的行程，尤其是与巴连达因分别后这一段。米诺斯不耐烦地打断他的回忆：“别瞎想，不是你带来的。他属于我。”

拉达曼迪斯看见他因为兴奋而微微发抖，瞳孔扩张，铜红色的眼睛好似黑的。若这不是米诺斯，拉达曼迪斯一定怀疑他醉了。

 

“他还在四处打探，不要紧，我能先他一步抓到他。拉达，你要不想被卷进来，这些天先让巴连达因给你找个地方。我和路尼很快能处理好——”

米诺斯转身在屋里慢悠悠地踱来踱去。

“等等，米诺斯。你刚才还说‘我们’？”拉达曼迪斯没有刚进门时那么高兴了。

“是吗？哦，我的意思是我和路尼。”米诺斯心不在焉地回答。

“听着，米诺斯。既然我已经和你、和路尼一起做过生意，那么‘我们’就是我们三个。就这样。”

米诺斯像刚刚被人从梦中摇醒一样看着他，然后如同美梦成真一样露齿而笑：“好极了。”

“好极了。”他又随着叹息说了一遍。然后缓缓倾身向前，吸吸鼻子：“唉，拉达。有谁说过你很好闻吗？”

“目前为止，只有你。”拉达曼迪斯不知为何，觉得低头吻米诺斯的嘴唇比其他反应都妥当。毕竟他们俩都不在最冷静的状态。

 

随后两人让蠢蠢欲动的本能代替理智行事。

 

之后的事情拉达曼迪斯不记得太详细，除了米诺斯的背脊在他怀里弓起，像狂风中的白桦。

 

直到他们疲倦地依偎在拉达曼迪斯的单人床上。

所有的正派人都在工作。居民区在冬天苍白的阳光下宁静得像一座城市模型，唯有他们的房间才真正存在。

 

拉达曼迪斯伸出一只胳膊让米诺斯枕着，现在整个肩膀都麻了。他试着活动一下，米诺斯不满地瞪回去。

“善待战争老兵，公民。”拉达曼迪斯坚定地抽回手臂。他侧过身从地上的外套里掏出一盒烟，叼出一支，把烟盒凑到米诺斯嘴边，让他也叼一支。然后给两人都点上。

“你从诺威跑来走钢丝，只是喜欢玩命吗？”拉达曼迪斯问。

米诺斯正在吐烟圈，可惜一个成形的都没有。他摇摇头权作回答，接着吐。

“我认为现在的气氛很适合交代，米诺斯。”拉达曼迪斯用手肘推推米诺斯，让他都没法把烟放在嘴里。

米诺斯终于放弃了：“好吧，好吧，真烦人。就给你讲个睡前故事。很久很久以前，诺威一所大学里有一个犬儒主义的公子哥。他遇到一个学识超群的历史学教授，从此找到了人生的道路。完。”

“路尼提起过，你追求纯粹。像他一样吗？我是说那个教授。”

米诺斯不置可否。

拉达曼迪斯静静地看着米诺斯一次又一次失败，好一会儿才问：“你管什么叫纯粹？”

米诺斯又尝试了一次，结果终于像模像样。

“我不知道。也许握着金杖审判亡灵，也许为一个神明战斗，至死不休。唉，拉达，我早就不想着它了。”

他的手指神经质地掐灭烟头：“在这个倒大霉的世界上，只有我的走钢丝勉强算得上。”

“连……不。连忠诚也算不上？”

米诺斯狠狠挥了一下拿着烟头的那只手：“别提这个。”

拉达曼迪斯小心地琢磨有没有别的话题：“……那个教授……他还……好吗？”

“提前退休了，和你一样。”

“他教会你不少？”

“嗯。所有。我们还建了个小共和国呢。公民五个，最高统治者是他。”

“五个？”

“教授本人，还有我、路尼，教授的两个……姑且说被保护人。我们的好日子啊——”米诺斯和拉达曼迪斯一起为好日子叹息，然后隔着拉达曼迪斯把烟头扔到地上。

“要是在以前，谁告诉我以后能跟一个情报贩子躺在一块儿，我就直接冲他开一枪。”拉达曼迪斯一边回忆一边不自觉地用指尖卷米诺斯的头发。

米诺斯也笑起来：“你们那伙最爱面子。不过总比北极熊好，他们总想着赖账。”

拉达曼迪斯故意压低声音：“遇见过任何可爱的乌鸦吗【4】？”

“他们只肯派燕子来对付我，真是老古板。”米诺斯笑得像扔在床单上的鱼。

 

他们数遍身上的伤疤，回忆自己见过、做过的蠢事，直到饿得受不了了才爬起来。

米诺斯从地上翻找衣服的时候，似乎把情报贩子的甲胄也一并找了回来。拉达曼迪斯几乎听得见他算计的声音。

拉达曼迪斯单膝跪在米诺斯背后，握着他肩膀在他耳边说：“别后悔，你知道有些事情再不同以往了。”

米诺斯的肩膀在他掌心绷紧，随后渐渐放松。

“是的，再不同以往了。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】 froggy：对弗朗西人的蔑称，大概因为他们吃青蛙？
> 
> 【2】 《奥德赛》陈中梅译本。11卷568行。
> 
> 【3】 《奥德赛》陈中梅译本。4卷564行。人名译法有改动。
> 
> 【4】 乌鸦、燕子：司维艾特工中专管色诱的人。乌鸦是男的，燕子是女的.


	5. Come with a good will or not at all

Boys and girls,come out to play,

The moon doth shine as bright as day.

Leave your supper and leave your sleep,

And join your playfellows in the street.

Come with a whoop and come with a call,

Come with a good will or not at all.

 

《Mother Goose’s Rhymes: Boys and girls,come out to play》

 

为米诺斯通风报信的是老熟人卡戎，他只说有人在打听“总在冥界的、淡金色长发的绅士”，那人像是亚美利加口音。

既然他主动提醒，也不好追着问。米诺斯转而向其他熟客旁敲侧击。可是米诺斯熟悉的“老板们”都不亲自上阵，而让手下做掮客。而且，追查倒买倒卖的风声一天紧似一天，越是耳聪目明的，越是小心翼翼：能不说的全都不说，不该知道的一概不知道——或者装不知道。只有一个卖食糖的提到，前些天有个亚美利加人在夜总会里找到他，问了好些傻问题。可是，上天作证，“那家伙只能是个自以为是的游客”。

 

拉达曼迪斯和路尼以他们的小房子为圆心，跑遍了附近所有特工可能蹲点的地方。可是能看到屋里活动和人员出入的地方寥寥无几，仅有的几处不是光秃秃的围墙就是平直的大路，站了人或停了车都突兀得很。

“好样的，路尼。我们特工的避难所都没这么周全。”查过最后一个可疑的地方，拉达曼迪斯郑重地拍了一下路尼的肩膀。

 

可目标究竟是谁，还没有一点线索。

 

“看你的脸色就知道巴连达因也没消息。”米诺斯深深地叹气。拉达曼迪斯摇摇头，同样深深地叹气。

米诺斯抿了一口茶，更平地摊在扶手椅上：“所以我们连可疑目标都只有一个‘亚美利加游客’，真是好极了。”

“我想，”路尼谨慎地开口，“为什么不能是个亚美利加游客？”

“路尼，我从没相信，也不会相信——”米诺斯发觉自己的语气很不耐烦，缓了口气才接着说， “总之，没有‘游客’能让我直到现在都抓不到尾巴。”

“可是，米诺斯先生，如果目标也是个情报贩子，或者私家侦探？你知道亚美利加人多喜欢当英雄。”

“我同意路尼。你看，要是目标是专业的，或者是个什么组织，至少也该找到我们家了。况且专业的怎么会用——这样的前哨。”

米诺斯心里掂量他们的建议，双手指尖还转动着茶杯。颇花了一阵工夫，才开口：“好吧，既然没有别的线索，就先找到这个游客。”

拉达曼迪斯伸了个懒腰：“抓他去吧，我实在坐够了！”

 

他们还是又坐了一会儿来制定计划。

 

计划很简单：既然他称米诺斯为“总在冥界的、淡金色长发的绅士”，说明目标在冥界至少出现过几次，见过米诺斯。胆敢向别人打听他，说明不知道米诺斯的底细，或者他实在外行。所以，三人打算在冥界盯梢，看看到底是谁不好好做白日梦。

找到了之后怎么样，等找到了再说吧。反正他们从来都能处理所有的坏事。

 

路尼开着他的老出租车把拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯送到冥界。两人进门以后，路尼开着车绕了一小圈，藏在他们第一次真正认识拉达曼迪斯的小巷，然后摘掉帽子，露出梳着时兴发式的头发，再换上体面而略嫌保守的衣服。不认得他的人都会当他是个大学生，而且只怕刚离开布里提斯乡间的家，就来到尤罗帕大陆这花花世界。

他进到冥界，装作从没来过的模样四处打量，然后若无其事地要了杯啤酒，坐在离另外两人不远的地方。

 

哈德斯依惯例出现，礼貌地问候过老妇人们和年长的绅士们，友好地向其他熟客点点头。就要转身离开时，他发现了路尼。

“这位先生头一次来我的酒吧。感觉如何？”他说的是维斯常用的弗朗西语。

“这里高雅又舒适。”路尼的回答则有明显的布里提斯口音。

“真巧，这一位绅士与您来自同一国度，”他示意拉达曼迪斯，“用贵国的语言，希望以后‘很多地看见你们（See you a lot）’。”

哈德斯最后用生涩的布里提斯语对路尼和拉达曼迪斯说，随后便回到不知什么地方去了。

 

又或者他是用唇语说“六点钟方向”（Six o’clock）。

 

哈德斯走后，三人借着闲聊，轮流瞄着他所指的方向。那是店里最亮堂的角落，两侧都没有遮蔽物，最不爱惜性命的特工也不愿意坐在那儿。那里唯一一个顾客是个黑发青年，不是画家就是诗人，一直拿着本子写写画画，好似不相信有任何坏事能发生在他身上。他有东南亚热情的黑眼睛，与之相称的、柔软如动物皮毛一样的黑发和水果一样光润的小麦色皮肤。也许曾经有一个勇敢的亚热带男人或女人奔向新大陆，而这是他或她唯一留下的遗产。

 

路尼和其余两人聊了一会儿之后，找机会去向目标攀谈。他们很快就聊得热络起来，紧接着，路尼用手势告诉他们：目标已经答应待会儿带路尼去找“乐子”。拉达曼迪斯看在眼里，悄悄从盥洗室附近清洁工走的侧门溜走，等在巷子里。

 

路尼出了门，用肩膀有意无意地推着目标按既定路线走。到了巷子口，他看见拉达曼迪 “已经就位”的记号，掏出浸了乙醚的手帕，山猫那么灵巧地从背后捂住目标口鼻，顺势和他一起踉跄着倒进小巷。

目标一开始本能地抓住他手臂。太好了，不是专业的。路尼想。但随后目标开始激烈反抗，一招一式有些亚美利加军人的意思，而且他比路尼强壮得多。手帕上的乙醚不足以立刻放到一个成年人，险些让他挣开。幸好拉达曼迪斯卡住目标的颈动脉和一个肩关节，两人合力把他掀翻在地。

因为反抗中吸了太多乙醚，目标的挣扎已经有气无力了。为以防万一，路尼还是额外多捂了一会儿，直到拉达曼迪斯用两人的领带把目标捆好，才放开。

 

尘埃落定之后，米诺斯才风度翩翩地出现。和旧伤复发的拉达曼迪斯、精疲力竭的路尼比起来，他的确像个大人物。若不是目标还看着，拉达曼迪斯真想在米诺斯头上拍几巴掌。

 

目标看见米诺斯惊喜极了：“你……真的是、是特工吗？”

“冷静，小伙子。”米诺斯看见他蠕动挣扎着要和他握手，不高兴地皱起眉，“你连我是做什么的都不知道，为什么四处打听？”

“我是艾亚哥斯……记者……啊，不再是了……”他把头靠在膝盖上喘了一会儿，等不及呼吸平静下来又赶紧开口：“我想写一部长篇小说，关于特工或者民间自发的情报交易……交易……”

“情报贩子。”拉达曼迪斯提示他。

“对，情报贩子。谢谢你。”艾亚哥斯煞是可爱地冲拉达曼迪斯笑笑，“我喜欢这家酒吧的气氛，好像不一般的事情就等在门口。你看，真的发生了。”

艾亚哥斯高兴地看看站在他面前，神情不定的人们，像是希望他们也为此高兴起来。直到发现拉达曼迪斯手里拿着他的旅行包，他尽可能地表现着慌张：“小心点！求你啦！”拉达曼迪斯一惊，立刻好好地捧着那个破包。

“里面有我的手稿……”艾亚哥斯很不舒服地扭动脖子，路尼用眼神询问过米诺斯，在后者默许下解开艾亚哥斯系得紧紧的围巾。

 

拉达曼迪斯像从情人胸腔里取出子弹一样小心地取出一个速写本。里面真的有小说，甚至还有插图。路尼好奇地凑过去，米诺斯仍旧皱着眉头细细观察目标。

“嘿，米诺斯，你是主角。看这儿，‘这位看似乡绅公子的人，正是举世闻名的情报大亨……’”

“举世闻名的都死了！”米诺斯咬牙打断他。

艾亚哥斯尴尬地笑笑：“我只是从我叔叔那儿听过间谍故事。”

“也从他那儿学来亚美利加军队的身手？”路尼忍不住问。

“是的，他是个退役的情报局军官。”艾亚哥斯不无得意地说。

米诺斯扫了一眼速写本，接过包，里里外外仔细翻了一遍，扔掉包又把艾亚哥斯上上下下同样仔细地翻了一遍。拉达曼迪斯和路尼眼看他折腾艾亚哥斯，心想今天这事情就算在他们的生活里都怪出了格了。

米诺斯开始扒艾亚哥斯衣服的时候拉达曼迪斯终于看不下去了。他和路尼把米诺斯拖到一边，把不断抱怨的艾亚哥斯就扔在那儿。

“他说的是假的？”路尼警惕地问。

“不，他说的是真的。”米诺斯仍然难以置信，看样子他要是找不到疑点，就非要找出一条恶魔的尾巴才安心。

 

艾亚哥斯无聊地看着三人各执一词，暗自活动着手腕，拉达曼迪斯打的水手结对于一个无害的作家来说太紧了。

争论终于结束，拉达曼迪斯作为代表，满脸凝重地向期待地看着他的艾亚哥斯。

“那么，这位艾亚哥斯。为了不让你继续用这样拙劣的故事泄露我们行业的秘密，我们不得不采取某些措施——我想你已经猜到是什么——不论你意下如何。”

艾亚哥斯惊讶地瞪大眼睛：“你们要带我回去，让我知道真正的情报贩子怎么工作的？噢我乐意！我太乐意了！”

这下轮到拉达曼迪斯难以置信了：“你竟然真能猜中！”

 

TBC


	6. How many miles to Babylon?

How many miles to Babylon?

Three score mines and ten.

Can I get there by candlelight?

Yes,and back again.

If your heels are nimble and light,

You may get there by candlelight.

 

 

《Mother Goose’s Rhymes: How many miles to Babylon?》

 

 

那天晚上他们载着艾亚哥斯回家后，米诺斯就把自己关在房间里不出来。拉达曼迪斯嘱咐路尼先把艾亚哥斯送回他的房间，自己听听楼里各处的动静，回身撬开米诺斯的锁。

米诺斯正躺在床上，听到声音，只把脸别开，不看拉达曼迪斯一眼。拉达曼迪斯自顾自走过去坐在他腿边，拍拍米诺斯的膝盖，没得到任何反应

。

“你敢相信吗？小说。”拉达曼迪斯没看着米诺斯，像是说给自己听。

“还有插图呢。”米诺斯补充，他还没从震惊中清醒过来。

“老天，小说。”拉达曼迪斯低声重复。过了好一会儿，米诺斯突然冒出一声几不可辨的轻笑。拉达曼迪斯看向他，正对上米诺斯的视线，笑声便一发不可收拾。直到两人上气不接下气地并肩躺下。

“……小说——你想想——”

“停止，拉达，再笑下去我会死。”

米诺斯翻身趴在拉达曼迪斯胸身上，把脸贴在他心口。拉达曼迪斯调整了一下米诺斯，让他们俩都躺得更舒服些。

“你的床比我的大多了，为什么我们没想到在这儿待着？”拉达曼迪斯伸开手臂，发现米诺斯的床比双人床还大上一圈。

“那是因为——好了，我就是忘了。现在去拿你的东西吧。”米诺斯做决定不一定雷厉风行，但决定之后必然板上钉钉。他果断地把拉达曼迪斯推下床，赶着他去收拾东西。

拉达曼迪斯抱怨着打开门，发现路尼已经把他的日用品和不便让外人见到的情报资料都整理好码在门口，比他自己收拾得还整齐。

 

艾亚哥斯从此成了餐桌上的第四个人。

 

另外三个职业人士心照不宣地遵守一个规则：不让艾亚哥斯真正接触到他们的工作。

他们只想让他活着，写小说。如果幸运，等他们都老了，还像这样坐在壁炉前，就让眼神最好的给大家读。

可是艾亚哥斯不是真正的傻小子，虽然他才二十八岁——都比路尼大一岁了——在当记者的年月里该见到的都见到过，不是那么好骗的。

所以米诺斯只好费心带着他去各处销金窟“看看真正的”，还得盯着他别学坏：在米诺斯常去的地方，有心“学坏”是真能学得很坏。虽然艾亚哥斯早已成年，并且着实不符合好青年的定义，但他们不知为何觉得自己有这样一份额外的职责。

 

首先他们得去第三马路的裁缝店拜访老朋友。

艾亚哥斯从他们那儿置办齐了一个花花公子需要的全副行头：日常穿的套装、晚礼服、吸烟衫、领结……总之，他以前没受过的罪这下全受过了，还戴了袖扣！在他看来，只有假身份和假护照算得上有用，可是米诺斯坚持如果他不穿戴“整齐”，就绝不带他出去玩。

按着米诺斯的意思，艾亚哥斯被打扮得一点青年艺术家的模样都没有了，简直就是个亚美利加有钱人家的玩具男孩。衣香鬓影中人人都会喜爱地看他一眼，然后就忘了他的模样。

有一次他和米诺斯扮作生意人，别人还问米诺斯：“先生，您这个冒失的秘书是董事长的儿子吧？”

 

遛艾亚哥斯回来以后，米诺斯立刻撒手不管。

“别记着任何能让你的脑袋被打掉的事！”米诺斯吓唬吓唬他，就回屋休息。加倍好奇的艾亚哥斯如何缠着拉达曼迪斯和路尼，就不由他费心了。为了和拉达曼迪斯好好谈点工作，路尼的希腊语水平突飞猛进。

 

黑市在先前那一阵各方围捕下，贩卖零碎物资的小贩被清掉不少，八面玲珑的老家伙们也暂时躲起来观望。正是青黄不接的时候，采购日用品和食物困难多了，连路尼偶尔都会空手而回。

这次家里的咖啡快喝完的时候，路尼正为上一个生意收尾，所以米诺斯被拉达曼迪斯指使出去采购。

他打扮停当，带着同样衣着讲究而不体面的艾亚哥斯奔向夜总会和赌场的聚集地。他的老主顾们虽然做起买卖没以前那么勤快，但还会和他交流些情报。他们说最近有些南亚美尼克洲的大老板来“旅游”，运气好的话，没准他们能挖到个新咖啡供应商。

 

米诺斯模仿豪门公子的模样：优雅而百无聊赖地穿行于灯红酒绿之间，摆出一副讥诮的神情，好似只有他的灵魂徘徊于这群庸夫不得其门而入的境界。

 

也确实没人能猜到他在想什么。

 

咖啡豆、咖啡豆，你们这群混蛋都不知道哪里有能凭情报打折的咖啡豆吗？米诺斯一边随意应酬，心里一边诅咒。

采购间隙，米诺斯无意间发现艾亚哥斯正和一个伊特利人聊得起劲。他第一个念头是：伊特利的咖啡也不错——然后在心里踢了自己一脚，像海豹分开北极的浮冰一样艰难地分开人群，向艾亚哥斯那边赶去。

“这帅小伙儿是你的‘新’熟人？”米诺斯一把搭住艾亚哥斯的肩膀，把他翼护在自己身边。尽管他刚才一路挤过来气还未喘匀，也硬做出一副风流样子。

“不要紧张，伙计。我们在谈生意，好生意，好极了。”伊特利人把弗朗西语说得像伊特利语，还撮起手指吻吻自己指尖，表示真的“好极了”。

 

那人自称乔万尼，穿得比他们还讲究，还不体面。他正和艾亚哥斯商量，让艾亚哥斯找条路把他送出尤罗帕，到新大陆去。

看着艾亚哥斯得意洋洋，像只头回抓到老鼠的小猫头鹰，米诺斯真想使劲捏一下他的脸。

米诺斯拎着艾亚哥斯的肩膀把他推到一边：“有生意得跟我谈，不是跟他。”还特意乜了艾亚哥斯一眼。

“伙计，可不能这样。”乔万尼狡猾而得意地笑笑，“可不能像看儿子一样看着兄弟。”不知道他是不是不习惯弗朗西语，平白添了不少手势。

米诺斯重新细细地打量他一翻，他散漫的神情认真起来，好似水蒸气凝成冰一样。他低声说：“真是失礼。原来是同行。”他示意乔万尼到边上去好好谈，反手推了艾亚哥斯一把让他望风。

最后他们发现乔万尼急着离开斯维，平日收集的各样咖啡豆无暇带走。

那还有什么可说的呢。

 

“真是……艾亚哥斯，你真是……”拉达曼迪斯从半个小时前就开始这样，显然对艾亚哥斯自己招揽生意的行为非常不满。

直到艾亚哥斯终于翻出整整一个剪贴簿的、关于乔万尼和他的家族的资料。

“其实没捞到采访机会。主编不让去。”艾亚哥斯遗憾地说。

 

这个“乔万尼”和他的家族都了不得：他的家族曾支持“总是有理”和伊特利本土的民族主义武装——不管他们打谁。这位乔万尼不是任何一支的长子，所以他爱干嘛干嘛。在近四十年的人生里，乔万尼服过兵役，打过出现在伊特利半岛上的、几乎所有非伊特利人。后来又不知怎么认得一个斯帕恩无政府主义游击队的领导，一路跟着他跑到斯帕恩山里扛步枪。他们的队伍坚持到了最后，大溃败的时候，才粉碎在撤出国境的路上：有些成员以难民身份进入弗朗西；有些舍不得妻儿老小，扔下枪做回农夫；有些在路上伤重不治；有些暼了一眼邻国边境，就转头跑向来时的方向。

从弗朗西辗转回国以后，乔万尼投向倒卖布里提斯军、亚美利加军、杰曼尼军和伊特利军军用物资的买卖（司维艾？司维艾军太穷了），数量大到亚美利加阔佬都心疼。战后他为躲着亚美利加人，在尤罗帕东奔西跑，继续做买卖。现在大站队的气氛愈加凝重，所有新仇旧恨都琢磨着除掉他，再加上最近的清理黑市，他的家族不得不把他打发到亚美利加的亲戚那里隐姓埋名。只要他能活着离开斯维，下半辈子就是个亚美利加人了。

 

“这人既不道德，又快活。难怪大伙儿都要宰了他。”米诺斯叹为观止地合上剪贴簿。

“死到临头还要去夜总会，不愧是伊特利人。”拉达曼迪斯带着布里提斯人比鼻子还珍视的优越感说道。

 

他们又得拜访一次裁缝店了。

 

米诺斯从不为“生意”叨扰三位好心的店主，于是艾亚哥斯带着乔万尼，还有米诺斯的便条，换来一张比真护照还真的亚美利加护照。

现在伊特利的乔万尼变成亚美利加的迪斯马斯克了。

 

拉达曼迪斯看见这个名字惊讶得忘了生气：“你就让他给自己起这么个倒霉名字？约翰和詹姆斯有什么不好？”

“护照以防万一而已，他又不过海关。我们在各国特工的鼻子底下把他送到弗朗西边境，其他就不是我们的事儿了。”

好像只有米诺斯觉得这个名字挺有趣。

 

路尼按约定好的时间等在迪斯马斯克的住处门口，后者若无其事地坐上出租车。然后路尼在城里绕了几圈，在隐蔽的地方把拉达曼迪斯、米诺斯和坚持跟来采风的艾亚哥斯一一带上，正好塞满一辆车。

 

他们为躲避路上的盘查，在唯有米诺斯知道的山间公路上磕磕绊绊地往边境去。在那边，迪斯马斯克的家族会来人护送他上亚美利加的货船。

 

整整一路，树枝不住地刮擦在车上，听着就像林中女妖的长指甲要把他们活活撕开。能看见的只有车灯照亮的一小块儿地，两侧是刀也切不开的黑暗，像在另一个宇宙里走着。

这该死的宇宙里只有一个伊特利嗓门，永不疲倦地历数他的每一任情人，尤其细腻地形容着加泰罗尼亚青年的长腿。

为了应付不速之客，拉达曼迪斯、米诺斯在后座上把迪斯马斯克挤在中间所谓的“目标席”上；路尼开车；艾亚哥斯在副驾驶座，所以，没人能在迪斯马斯克的大嗓门下幸免。

令人绝望啊！

 

不止一次，艾亚哥斯看见路尼悄悄地从方向盘上撤下右手，贴在胸口的枪袋上。

拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯摆出老特工的架势，对精神上的严刑拷打视若等闲——至少往这个方向努力。艾亚哥斯决定学他们的样子，总之不能毁掉自己的头一单生意。

 

他们令人失望地平安抵达，揍死随便什么活物的渴望很遗憾地无处发泄。

 

他们按照偷渡人出国境的礼仪，全体下车警戒，保证对方的人把迪斯马斯克的行李卸到国境那边的车上。

迪斯马斯克的手下催促他上车时，这个早已背井离乡的伊特利人穿过斯维阴郁的山峰和森林，看到了他被海洋环抱的家乡。

“我的西斯里田地被炸了，我的斯帕恩情人死了，现在我的伊特利国籍也没有了。”他耸耸肩，最后留下一个复杂的伊特利手势，转身上了车。

 

艾亚哥斯一边构思另一篇小说，一边看着那辆车消失在林间。其他人早已回到自己的车上，挤在一块儿对付斯维隆冬的山风。

回程令人愉快得多。

米诺斯自在地把肢体伸展开来，躺在拉达曼迪斯和后座上。拉达曼迪斯也用最舒适的姿势为自己的胳膊在米诺斯上找了个地方。路尼轻松地开着车，为重获珍贵的宁静满心欢喜。而艾亚哥斯，他快要睡着了。

这是多好的时候啊。

 

 

TBC


	7. Humpty Dumty

Humpty Dumty sat on a wall,

Humpty Dumty had a great fall.

All the king’s hourses,and all the king’s men,

Couldn’t put Humpty together again,

 

《Mother Goose’s Rhymes: Humpty Dumty》

 

 

艾亚哥斯走得像他来时一样突然。

 

之前他说要赶着回国，机票都买了，还拜托路尼送他去机场。可等到路尼按约定的时间去找他，才发现他已经离开了。留给他们的唯有一张纸条：我的同胞们马上要盯上我了，不连累你们。

 

拉达曼迪斯看过被褥，摇摇头：“他昨晚根本没回来。”他拿出自己全部本事，把整间屋子从头翻到脚。除了杂物，艾亚哥斯只留下一本画册，里面是他遇见过的所有人。拉达曼迪斯、米诺斯和路尼被画成各样的英雄，他自己则是武艺出众的游侠骑士。除此以外，还有住在附近的所有邻居，以及其他可能在街上遇到的人的速写。

没有一个与情报、间谍、特工有关的字眼，艾亚哥斯在告诉他们：他把最重要的故事留在自己脑袋里。

“要我通知咱们在街上的线人吗？”路尼询问米诺斯。

米诺斯仔细看过艾亚哥斯留下的字条，表情变化不定：“别去了。你看——‘马上要’。也许艾亚藏起来了。糟糕的街头线人反而会把麻烦引过去。”

 

米诺斯联系了他的“高级”线人，再加上拉达曼迪斯从巴连达因那里搜罗来的点滴消息，他们赶在前来盘问的探员前弄清了事件的起因：艾亚哥斯常常提起的叔叔，是个亚美利加情报部的红色地鼠，而且不是后来收买的——他一直是个坚定的党员。这两年，整个亚美利加，包括扁圆形办公室都被老麦弄得草木皆兵。虎视眈眈而如履薄冰的特工们终于在艾亚哥斯他叔叔离休十余年后，破获了这老兵曾经犯下的案子。而老兵曾经数次出入红色重灾区，还胆敢是个记者的侄子自然成为首要怀疑对象。

 

等着探员来敲门的几天里，他们常常去冥界喝一点热乎乎的可可茶。街面上传言格外不好的时候，拉达曼迪斯会搂着路尼的肩膀，握着米诺斯的手。

 

例行盘问的探员们把他们三个当做无业游民、平庸潦倒的知识分子和没受过教育的出租车司机，没问多少问题就带着优越感和失落感离开了。他们还得赶去列支丹士敦，据说艾亚哥斯出现在那边。

米诺斯松了口气，他可以肯定，艾亚哥斯的故事仍在最安全的地方。

又过了一个星期，圣诞节之后的两三天，他们收到一封来自南亚美尼克的信。沾满热带水果果汁的信纸上，熟悉的笔记潦草地写着：我在故事里添些浪漫元素，你们一定不会介意。

这时，他们才到冥界庆祝节日。

 

紧随着新年来临的是愈发紧张的气氛。亚美利加的老麦和他的理论如日中天，催得他那边的人花大价钱来买米诺斯的“名单”（真假暂且不论）。另一方则出更大的价钱请他把好爱国者的名字填进去。

老麦脑子里塞的不全是臆想，地鼠们四通八达的网络甚至绊了米诺斯的马腿。本来亚美利加人让米诺斯从杰曼尼东部接一个叛逃者，再给他安排个安全的斯维身份，结果那人还没靠近国境就被除掉了。米诺斯坚持不认为是他自己的失误，强迫拉达曼迪斯和路尼在亚美利加那边找奸细。

结果米诺斯还真是对的：布里提斯驻斯维大使馆的一个亚美利加顾问被燕子缠上了。米诺斯看他一副好揉搓的模样，决定留着证据，把他列入可压榨情报来源。

 

可是拉达曼迪斯不这么想。

 

挖出这个人之后他立刻联系巴连达因，让他查查这个顾问最近有没有异常活动。即使在凌晨被吵醒，巴连达因的声音听起来仍然清醒警觉，他回复说明天上班就去查，但最近整理文案，工作时间不得脱岗，只能让拉达曼迪斯在一个公共电话亭附近等着，他想办法打个电话。

拉达曼迪斯等在指定的电话亭附近，带着他的笔记本，装作找灵感的作家。下午最令人昏昏欲睡的时刻，电话铃按说好的先响了三声，紧接着又响了一声。随后拉达曼迪斯漫不经心地走进电话亭，铃刚刚响了一半，他就抓起听筒。

那一端传来的消息让他心跳加速：那个顾问不在巴连达因的部门，但是巴连达因打听到他自愿参与整理布里提斯在中东的派驻人员名单。所幸他也和别人一样工作期间不能与外界联系，要从今晚一直忙到明天中午。

布里提斯唯亚美利加马首是瞻已经不算新鲜，但是让他们接触到工业之血则是另一回事（若是伟大的布里提斯真对亚美利加没什么可隐瞒的，它早变成另一个星星或横条了）。所有有尊严或脑子（极少的情况下，两者兼有）的布里提斯特工都不会让这种事情发生。上层要么有个内奸，要么有个蠢货，巴连达因愤怒得无可奈何。他们这回不能上报，甚至不能让自己人知道。

拉达曼迪斯受够了自己的上司和同行们在处理这种涉及“体面”的问题时难以置信的拖沓，更别提可能混着地鼠的时候。他想也没想，就回答：“在有机会交接前，我们除掉他。”

“然后我恐怕得去南亚美利加种甘蔗了。到时候请您喝自酿的朗姆酒，长官。”巴连达因笑着说，挂断了电话。

拉达曼迪斯放下听筒，把脸埋在掌心里，倚在电话亭门上。再度出猎的感觉让这负伤的老猎人觉得自己醉了。

 

“米诺斯，我需要使馆区亚美利加人和司维艾人的活动规律。”

米诺斯还躺在床上看他的书，只是嗯了一声。拉达曼迪斯放下笔，转身瞪着他：“明天就用得上，而且这对我很重要。”

米诺斯无动于衷地仔细夹好书签，把书摆在床头柜上：“我的上一个情人，是个英俊的军队男孩。他曾经让我‘看在他的份上’，站在‘他’那一边。知道我为这句话做了什么之后，忠诚的士兵自杀了。拉达曼迪斯，我喜欢你胜过喜欢他，所以别这样。”

拉达曼迪斯叹了口气，随手把希腊语字典倒扣在桌上，从口袋里掏出一个信封扔给米诺斯：“我什么时候说不给钱了？”

米诺斯隔着信封捏了一下，又掂了掂分量。我最近遇到太多意外了。他想。

“你怎么弄到金条的？”

“巴连达因想办法转了点公款到他账户上。”

米诺斯大概正在流海下挑眉毛：“这么快就能搞到？”

拉达曼迪斯再次重重地叹气：“好吧，不够。还有我的存款，他也当了几件东西。”他做了个手势，表示不想再说了，“我知道你更看得上好可可，但是我们没有倒腾东西的路子。”

 

米诺斯盯着信封看了一会儿，像卡住的电影胶片突然再次转动一样翻身下床，拿过拉达曼迪斯的钢笔和稿纸，一连写了几页，最后还画了示意图。又细细检查过一遍，米诺斯把结果交给拉达曼迪斯。

“都在这儿了，一个也不差。如果要枪、子弹和消音器，我也有。你的金子值这个价。”

“那就再两把手枪，要用过几回的，型号你说了算。再二十……不，三十发子弹。”拉达曼迪斯快速地看过一遍，把纸扔进壁炉。

 

他们并肩站着，看纸张皱缩、发黑。

“这就是布里提斯特工吗。”米诺斯问炉火。

“我想想……我们没有为理想奔向北方，没有为钱奔向新大陆，没有为漂亮男孩奔向随便哪一方，没有拿着自筹的养老金悄悄提前退休到澳斯特利亚……不，我们不是布里提斯特工。”拉达曼迪斯也对炉火回答。

米诺斯低声笑着，看拉达曼迪斯把焦黑的灰烬一一捣碎。

 

拉达曼迪斯和巴连达因到达冥界碰头的时候已经是午夜了。巴连达因很高兴拉达曼迪斯带来了枪——不用他自己的配枪，保住工作的可能更大了点。

从午夜到凌晨，冥界里多是青年。比如生活窘迫的新职员、曾经的学生领袖、生计无着的毕业生、北方来的流亡贵族……趁大家都睡着的时候醒来做梦，假装自己还是神采飞扬的模样。

其实这也是真相的一种。若不是口袋里的枪沉甸甸的，他们自己都觉得接下来的猎杀不比邻桌顾客“大革命前我的庄园和头衔”更真实。

 

目标会不会已经和燕子联络过，拉达曼迪斯和巴连达因都不知道。他们也并未期望单凭两个特工就能拯救日薄西山的祖国。但是冥界里的其他人都能做梦，为什么他们不呢。

 

他们从冥界出来，借着夜色、雾气和损坏的路灯遮身，直奔布里提斯使馆。黎明前的空气多么凉、多么甜啊，恨不能永远是狩猎的时候！

 

布里塔尼亚[1]垂怜，目标在凌晨三点钟从他们蹲守的侧门闪出来，还做了几个像是发信号的动作。紧接着，一个女人——打扮得唯有见过她快照的拉达曼迪斯才认得出——出现了，他递给她一些东西。

或者打算递给她。

 

拉达曼迪斯再也没办法远距离瞄准了。于是他把开第一枪的荣誉让给巴连达因，自己则对着北方来的燕子打空了整个弹夹，直到她再也不动。

 

事情简直顺利极了：米诺斯给的消音器非常管用；而且“两边”似乎都有更重要的事，没人保护这次交易——事实上，他们跑出有半个小时，才听到使馆里响起警报。

拉达曼迪斯和巴连达因分头跑向冥界和自己的公寓，是时候重新回到“日常”生活中了。

 

拉达曼迪斯一瘸一拐地大步走在僻静的巷子里，一边走一边把枪拆开，擦掉指纹，再一块块扔进垃圾堆。他在心里默数着距离，从这里绕到冥界至少得走两个小时，还不算膝盖旧伤给他添的麻烦。但他一点儿也不担心可能被抓，毕竟最好的现役特工已经回家去了。

 

拉达曼迪斯踏进冥界的时候，觉得升入天国也不过如此。他脱掉又冷又潮、铁片一样贴着他的大衣，然后把自己和它一起扔进柔软的沙发里。

“你完全不记得自己已经残废了，是不是？”米诺斯的声音从旁边的角落传来。

拉达曼迪斯尚在战场的神经想跳起来，但一身伤痕又把他打回原处。

“我的老天啊……你可真吓了我一跳。”拉达曼迪斯艰难地转身面朝米诺斯的角落。后者递给他一杯还热着的红酒[2]。

这转身的力气费得真是值得。拉达曼迪斯想。他喝了一口，觉得全身的骨头都在肉桂和柠檬的香味儿里暖和过来了。

“我真是老了。”拉达曼迪斯靠在椅背上喃喃自语，米诺斯不置可否。

 

天色渐渐亮了，本就熹微的晨光透入冥界就更不剩下什么。这时还未走的人基本上都喝得烂醉，而没人愿意把他们送回家。斯维警察在街上漫无目的地跑过，警笛声在拉达曼迪斯听来像惊魂甫定的野鸭的鸣叫。他带着久违的愉悦，和米诺斯一起在他们的角落里喝完剩下的酒。

 

 

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 布里塔尼亚：布里提斯的女性拟人形象。是个头戴罗马百夫长头盔的女性，手持长矛和/或盾牌，脚下伏着狮子，注视大海。  
> [2] 这个东西叫Glühwein，来自德国的传统饮料。基本上就是把果香较重的红酒加了糖、蜜和桂皮、柠檬、丁香等香料，加热到75℃的混合物。常用香料里，柠檬等芸香科植物的果实或皮中含的挥发油极易挥发，而且味道常见又典型。而肉桂的挥发油虽然不算极易挥发的，但是味道超级特别（个人经验就是炖肉的调料包里头最有代表性的味道）。这两样基本上有鼻子的都能辨出来，所以即使拉达闻出柠檬和肉桂也不代表他是会品酒、还会想“哦这里有啥味那里有啥味”的品味男= =千万不要误会啊！


	8. ring-a-ring o'roses

ring-a-ring o'roses，

A pocket full of posies,

A-tishoo!A-tishoo!

We all fall down.

 

《Mother Goose’s Rhymes: ring-a-ring o'roses》*

 

家里余下的燃料快用完了，幸好冬天快要过去。

米诺斯把自己的被子给了路尼，他和拉达曼迪斯两个分享一条，这样节约空间。而且挤在一块儿，多少暖和些。

“你不觉得屋里越来越冷了吗？”米诺斯在被窝里换了第三个姿势，还是觉得冷，最后很不满意地把冰凉的脚尖贴在拉达曼迪斯小腿上。

“我的老天！”拉达曼迪斯冻得一缩，“无论如何春天快到了。我们用不着烧那么多木柴。”

“所以要么冻死，要么饿死，要么就单凭布里提斯菜活着。好极了，真是好极了。”米诺斯在被子里蜷成一个球，拼命往拉达曼迪斯身上挤。

“亚美利加人正迷着打地鼠呢，过短时间就好了，他们向来没毅力。路尼明天去采购，看他能带多少东西回来吧。”拉达曼迪斯把米诺斯的脚夹在膝盖之间暖着，像糖霜抱紧面包卷一样抱紧米诺斯卷。

 

但路尼第二天出去以后没回来，第三天、第四天也没有。

 

街上平静极了，这从不是好兆头——证明专业特工介入了。

米诺斯开始联系高级线人，但他们都沉默了：铁幕两侧的肃反严酷难当，他们不想白白送了命。

米诺斯再次从一个线人那边无功而返时，已经快午夜了。拉达曼迪斯放下手里的材料，递给他一杯浓茶。

“这是什么？”米诺斯推开杯子，从壁炉里捞出几块吸墨纸的碎片。“‘作为一个可靠的消息来源，他曾经帮助我们完成上次的行动’，拉达曼迪斯，这是什么？”

“你见鬼的怎么能看懂？”

“我不认为你翻译的任何东西需要这种句子。”

“你看得懂布里提斯特工的密语？”

“拉达曼迪斯。”米诺斯的嘴唇绷紧了。

“我得给巴连达因想出一个去找路尼的理由，米诺斯。”拉达曼迪斯伸手想要回纸片，米诺斯打开他的手，把纸扔回壁炉。

“我从来不知道自己还做过有利于伟大的布里提斯的事，以至于她豢养的特工会反过来救我们。”

“米诺斯，别这么说话。”

米诺斯像拉达曼迪斯经常做的那样叹气，坐在书桌上。拉达曼迪斯站起来，把米诺斯的头按在自己肩上：“你能像信任我一样信任巴连达因。我们必须得找到路尼。”

“我知道。否则我现在就会杀了你。就在这儿。”米诺斯因焦虑而紧绷的肩膀，现在因绝望而松懈。他靠在拉达曼迪斯肩上，他们俩就这么待了好一会儿。

 

楼下的门铃突然被按响。从没使用过的零件发出几声低沉的刮擦声，房间里险些听不见。

突如其来的声响像锤子一样把他们的精神砸入特务的模具，他们掏出自己的枪闪身到门口，细细分辨楼下的动静。

米诺斯注意到拉达曼迪斯的枪：“嘿！那是我最喜欢的！”

拉达曼迪斯狠狠瞪着他，好像才发现米诺斯疯了：“你可能要死在这儿了，就不能死得正经点儿吗？”

米诺斯用枪管代替食指贴在唇上：“嘘——仔细听。”

拉达曼迪斯担忧地看看米诺斯，最后还是继续监听。他不喜欢米诺斯语气里的某些东西，不过更不喜欢让他们俩死在当场。

门铃像刚才一样，又响了几声。

“等等，门铃是特地被人弄成这样的。那是我们组的暗号，是巴连达因。”拉达曼迪斯有些失落地把枪放回枪袋。他拍拍米诺斯，后者深深吸气，试图用空气把自己撑起来：“走吧，看看他带来什么。”

 

拉达曼迪斯打开门，巴连达因正躲在门廊的阴影里，像个失业的酒鬼。

巴连达因敏捷地侧身进门，然后转向拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯行了个端正的军礼：“晚上好，长官。很高兴见到您，米诺斯先生。”

“说吧，你带来什么。”米诺斯的眼睛在没开灯的走廊里亮得像碳，冷得像铁。

巴连达因摘下帽子捏在手里，犹豫了一会儿：“我……建议您坐下。”

 

他们上楼到拉达曼迪斯的房间，因为那里自艾亚哥斯走了以后就没再用过。拉达曼迪斯借窗外透进来的路灯照着，递给巴连达因一杯茶。巴连达因双手握着杯子，对着茶水上反射的灯光很不流利地开始讲述。

“我最近发现一些与路尼有关的事情，也许您需要知道。他被亚美利加人追捕，现在失踪了。”

“几个月以前，亚美利加人又找出一个赤色分子。他总往杰克跑，还和东杰曼尼有来往。当然，其实他只是从军用物资里抠出东西然后高价卖出去，连个像样的投机客都算不上。不过亚美利加特工审得很认真，非常‘认真’。最后他终于招了自己的情报来源和放货渠道。顺着这条线索查到一个叫卡戎的伊特利人。不知新大陆出了什么事，特工们非要抓住他，这一段别的工作都被挤到一边儿去了，例行巡逻也是（他快速地扫了一眼拉达曼迪斯的反应）。抓人的时候，一位约翰·史密斯正和他交易。亚美利加人想把约翰一并抓回去，后来……我不清楚具体情况，但是报告上写的是卡戎拒捕，被当场击毙。约翰逃走了。……您说什么？哦，我想是两名亚美利加特工和四个维斯的便衣警察。两特工一死一伤，四个便衣死了两个，在外望风的没事，还有一个大概废了。”

“报告里说的约翰·史密斯和您提到过的路尼特征一致，我确信就是他。因为伤亡太大，而且路尼——唉，真是厉害，亚美利加人发誓一定得抓到他。上回他们想抓一个记者，结果半路跑了，那些高科技小发明都成笑话了。前些天自己人又被敲去一个，后来还查出死者是内奸……这个您知道，长官。所以这次为了面子他们决不会放过路尼。我告诉他们了，那是个重要线人。可是，唉，您知道亚美利加人，那边来的顾问说‘线人拿钱买就能买到新的’。亚美利加人让我们，还有维斯特工也一起出力。长官，我们没让您失望，给他们添了不少乱。虽然有几个婊——抱歉，有些能把老祖母的金牙都送给‘表兄’当礼物的家伙，不过那种蠢货越帮越忙，比我们故意的都好。所以现在有六天……不，整整一个礼拜了，还没人能找到路尼。”

 

那么就是这样了。

 

巴连达因站在门口，把帽子戴好，想了想又摘下，转身对米诺斯说：“米诺斯先生，我在苏克兰高地的时候打过猎。惯于群居的野兽如果被追捕，会藏好洞穴，跑向另外的方向。所以既然路尼直到现在还没被找到，希望您和长官也不要去找他。况且……即使去找，说不定也晚了……抱歉。然后……有能帮上忙的地方，我自然会尽力。”

说完，他又行了个军礼，为了不必再说话明显地松了口气。拉达曼迪斯拍拍他肩膀，送他出门。

 

拉达曼迪斯在壁炉里加了足够的碳和木柴。他所有的骨头仍因为前些天的出猎和寒冷隐隐作痛，但仍用足够绷断自己已然使用过度的韧带的力量搂着米诺斯。米诺斯的脸埋在他怀里，呼吸重得很——他在用意志的针线缝合心中大出血的伤口。

直到阳光透过窗帘照进他们的小房间，然后再次黯淡，米诺斯才愿意抬起头看着拉达曼迪斯。

“你的属下永远学不会委婉地说话，是不是。”米诺斯试着开玩笑。

“抱歉，都怪我。”

“拉达，我有过不少情人。”

“是吗？我以前怎么没想到呢。”

米诺斯终于回他一个小小的笑容：“现在在这儿的不是任何别的一个，真是好极了。”

 

两天后，巴连达因送来偷拍的路尼死亡鉴定报告。路尼在巴连达因来报信的前一天已经在抓捕过程中被击毙。杀死路尼的是个新手，打了不止一发子弹。

 

米诺斯找到他后，也打了不止一发子弹。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这首童谣说的是鼠疫（一说天花）的疫情。“玫瑰上画圈子ring-a-ring o'roses”是发病时身上的肿块，“草药满一兜子A pocket full of posies”说的是当时的预防措施，“A-tishoo!A-tishoo!”是打喷嚏的声音，代指发病，最后“大家都摔死We all fall down”是病重死去。


	9. Monday’s child

Monday’s child is fair of face,

Tuesday’s child is full of grace,

Wednesday’s child is full of woe,

Thursday’s child has far to go,

Friday’s child is loving and giving,

Saturday’s child works hard for his living,

And the child that is born on the Sabbath day

Is bonny and blithe,and good and gay.

 

《Mother Goose’s Rhymes: Monday’s child》  
红色地鼠的隧道越来越四通八达，铁幕那一边草木皆兵，寻找鼠洞的行动日趋疯狂。另一方面，司维艾热衷于自毁长城，她的特工屡屡叛逃，有人成功，有人横尸街头。

但是拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯却像一对真正的守法公民一样躲在公寓里，翻译稿件、读书、去冥界消磨时光、做爱、睡觉——路尼出事后，米诺斯必须暂停工作躲起来，只保持最低限度的情报流动。否则兴奋过度的警犬会立刻把鼻子伸到他们的床底下。

现在两个人只靠拉达曼迪斯的翻译和米诺斯的积蓄生活，仅仅未到捉襟见肘的地步。生意场上的熟人们越来越难联系，唯有冥界还像以前一样——哈德斯仍然每天出现个几分钟，得体地和他们寒暄，甚至还让他们赊账。有时拉达曼迪斯怀疑哈德斯的生命之钟是不是永远卡在四十三岁的某一天。

 

冬天快要结束了，但维斯的晚风仍然刺骨。米诺斯和拉达曼迪斯还穿着大衣，像往常一样顶着冷风慢慢地朝冥界走过去。但是在离冥界一个街口的地方，他们总看见但从未与之交谈过的老妇人自言自语地抱怨着从冥界门口离开。默默看着老妇人与他们擦肩而过，米诺斯不动声色地加快脚步，若他不是米诺斯，会一路跑过去。

 

冥界的大门关着，连护窗板都没打开。

米诺斯犹豫地来回走了几步，像其他无可奈何的老顾客一样试图从护窗板的缝隙向里张望。

“至少不是从这儿被抓走的。”拉达曼迪斯观察一下四周的环境，低声安慰米诺斯。

“靠近点儿，拉达。”米诺斯低声说，嘴唇几乎没动。

“真的？亚美利加人可在蹲点儿呢。”

“那些清教徒不爱看老尤罗帕堕落的把戏。”

“可他会记得我们。”

“就让他记得我们吧。”米诺斯的声音依旧平静。

于是拉达曼迪斯把自己的肩膀抵着米诺斯的肩膀，装作若无其事地转身离开。走了一多半路程，米诺斯把手放进他情人的口袋，紧紧捏住拉达曼迪斯的手指，好像已显出离去迹象的是拉达曼迪斯。

 

他们到家之后，拉达曼迪斯把大衣挂在衣架上：“天气转暖了，不是吗？”

“嗯。”米诺斯直接倒在床上，拉达曼迪斯坐在他旁边，拍拍米诺斯的膝盖。他们像被随手堆放的两身衣服一样相互倚靠，都尽力先于对方振作起来。

 

敲门声响了。

 

拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯觉得自己被死神轻蔑地抽了一耳光：敲门声并非来自门外，而是来自路尼的房间。

拉达曼迪斯翻检所有的记忆，要找出哪家特工在下手前喜欢这种残忍的恶作剧。米诺斯用手肘推了他一把，用唇语说：“拿好枪。”他刚刚还扔在床上的躯壳被注入火焰，那火焰正从他眼里透出光来。

他们直接从胸前的枪袋里掏出枪，打开保险，甚至都没有关心消音器的问题。

 

敲门声又响了两下。

 

拉达曼迪斯仔细听听门缝里的动静：“人站在门口。”他同样用唇语告诉米诺斯。后者示意他找准目标然后直接隔着门板开枪。

 

“你一定是米诺斯。没有好处的时候从不讲礼貌。”门里传来哈德斯熟悉的声音。

米诺斯长长地叹息一声，吹熄了地狱之火，人类的灵魂再次回到他心中。拉达曼迪斯看他略有茫然地收起枪，便伸手抚着米诺斯的背，借此安慰他们俩——特工的经验告诉他有些事情将再不同以往。

 

哈德斯从里面打开门，依旧是风度翩翩的模样：“你好啊，我的学生。”

“您好，教授。”米诺斯甩开拉达曼迪斯的手，像每一个好学有礼的青年一样与他的教授打招呼。“而这一定是拉达曼迪斯先生。”哈德斯伸出手，等待他的回应。

拉达曼迪斯尽管有种回到大学面见学监的感受，也尽量得体地和哈德斯握手。哈德斯的掌心温暖干燥，手指结实有力。

而且有精心掩饰过的枪茧。

拉达曼迪斯克制着不要猛地睁大眼睛，哈德斯则回以心照不宣的微笑。

 

“我现在终于有求于你了，米诺斯。”哈德斯坐在路尼的椅子上，他的存在把路尼图书馆一样的小屋变得像藏书室。 “这孩子更像个修士了。”他打量着周围的摆设，惋惜地摇摇头。显然，没有靠背和扶手的木质椅子让他很不满意。

“啊，拉达曼迪斯。”然后哈德斯转向拉达曼迪斯，“谢谢你照顾我的两个学生，并珍视他们无与伦比的才华。我相信与他们相处并非易事。”

“您就是把我当年的历史全告诉他，拉达也不会被吓跑。”米诺斯脱下大衣，随手扔到一边，然后和拉达曼迪斯一起并肩坐在床上。

 

他一定就是米诺斯提到过的教授，难怪。拉达曼迪斯打量着对面的人，克制着不要想象米诺斯四十三岁是什么样子。

“您有什么需要我们帮忙的地方？”他问哈德斯。

“对了，我们还有正事要谈。”哈德斯显得很惊讶，仿佛才想起门外还有一个现实世界。

“这个故事得从头讲起，我的孩子，希望你不会觉得它枯燥。”

“教授，您可以完全信任他。”米诺斯毫无必要地强调。哈德斯再次转向拉达曼迪斯，这次则像看着儿子得意地引荐给他的、夏令营里认识的脏男孩。

 

“好吧……让我想想……我刚开始当上特务——别这样看着我，米诺斯。我说过不能用掩盖事实的词语，虽然你从不赞同。我刚开始当上特务，是在中学毕业的假期。当时左倾是年轻人的时尚，我自然也加入了一个红色组织。开头只是为他们写文章，当然是秘密的。后来逐渐涉足核心的‘内容’，你明白我的意思。然后……和杰曼尼的蜜月期，我又为他们加过班。啊，年轻时真是精力旺盛。后来，因为一些……同事间的矛盾——别笑，米诺斯，我干脆留在杰曼尼那边。遗憾的是，我也不喜爱这一边的同事，尤其是……唉，你知道我对低水准的演讲容忍度很低。随后我尝试回到原来的阵营，唯一的发现是他们越来越让人厌恶——事实上所有的阵营都是。我自主‘阵亡’后，不再在乎任何思想，于是把所有故人卖了个好价钱，在新大陆买下一个新身份。是不是什么？哦，不，当然不。那些趾高气扬的大孩子！我的工作和米诺斯一样。等到攒够钱，我又一次‘意外身亡’，之后，我就成了哈德斯，死亡的君主。”

哈德斯说完，垂下视线微微颔首，一个精简的谢幕礼。

 

拉达曼迪斯喘了口气，他才发现自已一直屏着呼吸。米诺斯颇为得意地看看他。

“所以……亚美利加人发现你还活着？”拉达曼迪斯问。

哈德斯无声地大笑起来：“天哪，他们可没那么聪明。限制军用物资的‘不正当流动’很艰难，阻力来自上层——如果你明白我的意思——一线的行动派更乐意打地鼠，于是就指责我的冥界里有人进行不道德的‘情报交易’。真可笑，我店里的情报贩子都以物美价廉著称。”

米诺斯抿起嘴唇吞下一个微笑，哈德斯皱着眉瞪他一眼，然而拉达曼迪斯认为他在说“干得好，我的学生”。

“无论如何，有人找我‘问话’。他们怀疑自己的队伍里有太多亲共分子，而这些叛徒在冥界聚集。可是继续查下去，即使亚美利加人也会至少查到我做过的某一件事情。所以，我得离开尤罗帕，到澳斯特利亚去。”

 

这时不得不提到伊利西亚的最后两名公民。

战前，哈德斯发现一对司维艾双胞胎，他们的父母即将被流放。哈德斯怜爱他们惊人的才智，把这对兄弟带在身边，后来让他们也加入了伊利西亚。从他成为哈德斯那天起，这对双胞胎成了修普诺斯和达拿都斯。

修普诺斯一直在尤罗帕周游，现在在杰曼尼做米诺斯的同行——不过他只做监听，据说连梦话都听得到。达拿都斯则当了记者，每次破了产，就来求他哥哥接济几个主顾，用一路颠簸中攒下的情报换钱。

如果不出意外，这次是哈德斯最后一次改换身份，不能再冒让外人知道的风险。于是一路上需要的票据、澳斯特利亚的新身份全是达拿都斯一手包办，所有花销、路线规划都来自修普诺斯。需要米诺斯做的，就是把哈德斯送到杰曼尼。

 

“大后天午夜杰曼尼有一架飞埃级的飞机，要是你后天动身离开斯维还能赶上。”米诺斯回忆一下自己积累的“逃脱资源”。

“为什么不早点走？”拉达曼迪斯问。

“你们这些官家特工真是不知世间险恶。走得太早，盯梢的立刻会起疑心。我们可没有一窝政客在上头帮忙斡旋。”

 

米诺斯的手肘架在膝盖上，像准备扑向老鼠的猫头鹰一样耸起肩胛。 “您到时像往常一样出来问候顾客。然后做个伪装，直接从正门离开。——或者干脆办成我的模样，和拉达一起离开。我呢，留下处理掉所有证据。”

拉达曼迪斯忧心忡忡地握着米诺斯的手，他想起自己负伤退伍前，亲自参与篡改、毁去以往所有记录的时候。

 

他们谈了很久，直到敲定每一个细节。哈德斯穿好大衣，告辞之前，他再次转身面对拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯。

“米诺斯，我从未不幸到陷入婚姻的牢笼，竟能得到四名、我希望能成为我的儿子的学生。现在我已经永远失去其中一个了，请别再让我失去另一个。”

“而拉达曼迪斯，你是一个值得信任的同伴。”

他戴好帽子，最后和两人握手告别，就出门将黑暗掩在自己身上。

 

哈德斯走后，米诺斯仍然激动异常。他拽着拉达曼迪斯的胳膊把他带到楼上的浴室里——反正也不会有人再来用——让他给自己剪头发。因为，老天啊，上哪里找米诺斯那样发型的假发？

“剪得好看些。”坐下之后，米诺斯还是仔细叮嘱了好几遍，才让拉达曼迪斯剪下第一绺头发。

“拉达，你知不知道我在想什么？”米诺斯突然开口。

“怎么可能知道。”拉达曼迪斯心不在焉地回答，他在考虑下一剪子应该落在哪儿。

“据说经验丰富的理发师能从顾客的头发上摸出他们的心思。”

“我连理发师都不是，我是个倒大霉的特务。所以坐好，别动。我不会被你的陈年旧事吓跑。”

“真的？”

“你自己说的。”

“如果你能知道我现在在想什么，可一定会被吓跑。”

“哦，真可怕。再说一次，别动，否则我不敢想象会剪成什么样子。”

米诺斯听话地坐好，让拉达曼迪斯端详自己的半成品。

像是受不了沉默的重量似的，米诺斯又碰碰拉达曼迪斯的腿：“拉达，我头一回出国，有任何建议吗？”

“你说你的小共和国？”

“嗯。”

“带好护照。没了。”

米诺斯低声地笑起来，最后他们一起大笑，像两只鬣狗，不知何故走失到如此寒冷的地方，为找到同伴与舒适的居所喜不自胜。

 

 

哈德斯真正离开以前，拉达曼迪斯和米诺斯每天都到冥界去待一会儿，保证每个盯梢的新手都对他们有点印象。

至关重要的那天，他们像往常一样晃进冥界。和拉达曼迪斯在他们的坐位上磨蹭了一会儿，米诺斯走进洗手间，占了一个写着“维修”的隔间。现在来的人还不多，米诺斯得以不受打扰地等着哈德斯来交接。冥界每个角落向来都打扫得干干净净，但他在隔间里仍旧小心地不让一片衣角蹭到任何地方。

拉达第一次离开布里提斯，是坐飞机还是坐船？这个念头突然冒出来，米诺斯低头揉揉干涩的眼睛，温习拉丁文形容词变格来挤走它。

 

哈德斯就像往常一样出来问候顾客，他黑色的短发仍旧按十年前时兴的样子梳得服服帖帖。结束例行问候，他从错综复杂的员工通道绕到洗手间，挂上“清理中”的牌子，在米诺斯的隔间门上敲出暗号。

他们特地穿了相同的长裤，现在只需对换外套、手表和鞋子。米诺斯掏出修整好的假发，让哈德斯带上。打扮妥当之后，乍一看哈德斯很像米诺斯，而米诺斯像任何人。米诺斯调整了一下自己头上发型古板可笑的棕色假发，他都不敢看镜子了。哈德斯端详着两人的倒影：“达拿都斯看到我们这幅样子，得一直笑到明年。”

他们在安静中待了一会儿，哈德斯捏了一下米诺斯的肩膀，出门离开。临走时摘掉了“清理中”的牌子。

米诺斯再次回到隔间里，数着手表上秒针的步数。直到门外有几个人来了又去，他才顺着隐蔽的消防通道爬上二楼。

 

就像这里的主人一样，米诺斯悄然踱回哈德斯的住处。

他先从窗口向外望去，没看见专门盯着哈德斯住所的人。看来亚美利加人还没怀疑到这儿，米诺斯得意得仿佛是他自己的成绩。他模仿哈德斯的样子，坐在扶手椅上，用视线巡游书房。哈德斯的家是一间简洁的屋子，没有特别贵重的藏品，也没有过多的摆设或装饰。只有书房称得上奢侈：深色的木质书架上站满装帧讲究的著作——其中一些还是珍版，办公桌上码放着制作精良的笔记本和稿纸。但是这里、乃至整间屋子都没有照片，就像房子的主人从未认得任何值得结识并纪念的人。

 

除非透过米诺斯的眼睛。

 

剪贴簿里夹着路尼送来的简报，从冥界开张那一年直到今年。门后挂着米诺斯送的大衣——一套整整五件，都是过目即忘的式样，质量与做工逐件下滑，适合从公爵到教堂更夫之间所有人群。一堆写着毫无意义的寒暄的电报，想来是修普诺斯的，米诺斯本来打算研究一下他怎么把消息嵌进去，但实在是太多了。书架底层摆着报纸和杂志，它们唯一的共同点就是都登着达拿都斯报导——绝非达拿都斯全集，只有真正好的那些。

 

啊，我的伊利西亚共和国。米诺斯觉得骄傲好似丰收的谷粒沉甸甸地填满他的灵魂。他如同宴会上醉酒的国王，靠在椅背上享受饱满的种子带着干燥的甜香。

然后他把剪贴簿、电报和旧报纸有条不紊地塞进壁炉，用火钳翻弄着，保证它们烧得彻底。杂志也如法炮制。还抽去几本无辜的书，一样烧掉，来掩盖哈德斯带走的日记本留下的空隙。

最后看一眼这间已经非常安全、守口如瓶的屋子，米诺斯把质量好些的大衣放进衣橱，自己穿着低劣到不可能出现在此的那件从招待走的侧门离开。

 

他在巷子里匆忙穿行，赶到他第一次真正认识拉达曼迪斯的地方，路尼的车早就等在那里。拉达曼迪斯在驾驶席上。

米诺斯默默地上车，等他一坐稳，拉达曼迪斯心领神会地发动汽车，在整座城市里绕起圈。他们都知道明天早上九点冥界再不会打烊了，他们也都知道自己再不会想进去了。

 

失去冥界以后，他们把多余的时间都花在散步上。天气越来越暖，白天也越来越长。他们从来都在天黑后出门，因而出门的时间也越来越晚。

拉达曼迪斯没有明确的目的地，向来由着米诺斯牵着他乱晃。他们俩比赛着猜测擦肩而过的人群中哪一个是间谍，哪一个是杀手。然而黑影幢幢的广大猎场终究无可奈何地弃他们而去了。

 

不管拉达曼迪斯多么努力地回忆，都没有发现任何预兆。

 

那一天他们又一次像两只离群的渡鸦一样盘旋在人迹稀少的街道上。一个行色匆匆的路人迎面走来，拉达曼迪斯不知为何警觉起来，不动声色地挡在米诺斯和来者之间。

但枪声从另一边响起。

他急忙转身，刚刚能让米诺斯倒在他怀里。来者与其他几个路人都向他们扑来。这些人都像拉达曼迪斯离开大学时一样年轻、强壮，也一样无所顾忌。拉达曼迪斯为布里提斯所获的深嵌于血肉中的勋章现在发了疯似地疼，要在多年以后重拾致他于死地的任务。他不管袭击者的拳脚如何凶猛地砸在身上，仍旧死死抱住米诺斯。

子弹从背后打穿了米诺斯的肺，绞断一根肋骨，最后陷进肌肉。真不该这么搂着你。拉达曼迪斯低声对米诺斯说。

最终他败给年龄和伤痕，拉达曼迪斯透过自己的血看着年轻的后继们将米诺斯拖上一辆车，然后像来时一样突兀地消失了。

拉达曼迪斯倒在重新空无一人的街道上，至少有一件事让他满意：他赶在对方之前扭断了米诺斯的脖子。

 

再次醒来的那一瞬间，拉达曼迪斯觉得自己还是三十二岁，才踏上维斯的国土，不知何去何从，将要走进一家叫做冥界的酒吧。

片刻后他清醒过来，艰难地从泥泞和血中站起来：他得回家，他有很多事情要做。

 

拉达曼迪斯仔细处理好伤口，确认没有内出血和骨折、脑震荡一类麻烦的结果。他回忆着自己听到的口头禅、谩骂、无意义的语气词，可以确定对方是亚美利加人、部分维斯当地人和布里提斯的自己人。既然我还活着，那么是巴连达因又救了我一回。拉达曼迪斯真希望自己还能回报给那忠诚的属下一次行动的机会。

 

那该死的门铃又响了。

这一次肆无忌惮地响得整条街都能听见。

 

门外衣着讲究的女士看见拉达曼迪斯狼狈的样子，微微挑起一边眉毛。

 

她自称莎尔娜，来自乔万尼——现在是迪斯马斯克——的家族。为了米诺斯送走她表兄的报酬而来。于是拉达曼迪斯请她进屋坐下，还给她倒了一杯茶。

毕竟，还能糟到哪里去呢。

 

也许伊特利人不像布里提斯人那么喜爱茶叶，莎尔娜接过杯子放在一边，直接开始和他谈正事。她递给拉达曼迪斯一封信，随后像斯芬克斯一样耐心地等待他的反应。

米诺斯的笔迹、米诺斯特意留下的指纹和米诺斯从他们小组里偷来的暗语告诉拉达曼迪斯，如果自己死了——十有八九是横死——这位女士承他送走迪斯的情，将完成米诺斯的遗愿。拉达曼迪斯可以参与报仇，也可以被他们送回布里提斯。不管他怎么选择，米诺斯都不会有任何意见。

拉达曼迪斯把信纸小心地放在桌上，他手指上还留着米诺斯的体温呢，现在就拿着他的遗书，电灯的光照得他头痛欲裂。拉达曼迪斯用食指和中指按着鼻梁，等天旋地转的感觉一消失，就问：“我们什么时候动手？”

桌子对面的斯芬克斯露出狞笑：“随时，先生。”

 

莎尔娜在自家护卫的陪同下离开之后，拉达曼迪斯收拾好自己的伤口，洗了澡，换了衣服，甚至还给自己弄了个三明治。躺在自己和米诺斯的床上，拉达曼迪斯在心里默默地说，再等我一会儿，米诺斯。

 

他再次醒来时，前所未有地清醒，好似回到二十岁，马上要参加训练。但他很明白事实上他已经三十三岁，这是最后一次上战场的机会。穿上最适合活动的衣服，拉达曼迪斯站在床前深呼吸两次，掀掉了床板。

床下整齐地码着至少十把枪，从特工专用的袖珍手枪到狙击步枪，每一把都还配着子弹。

“唉，米诺斯。”拉达曼迪斯笑着叹了口气，挑走最趁手的两把手枪，非常舍不得地亲了一下漂亮的狙击枪。他收拾好换洗衣服之后，没有再费心把屋子收拾整齐就离开了。

 

莎尔娜直率地问他究竟还能不能工作，一天后拉达曼迪斯用一具高级情报员的尸体作答，于是她便放任这个疯狂的盟友做他想做的任何事情。

拉达曼迪斯把手头的资料整理得像电话黄页，还可以连续工作二十几个小时来找出某个维斯警察的避难所——他是迎面而来的那个路人，也能亲自在维斯料峭的春寒中盯梢只为指认一个亚美利加特工——他是打出致命一枪的人。莎尔娜的手下尊敬他的能力和报复的决心，信任他提供的信息，遵守他的命令，但是都觉得他疯了。

 

在斯维逐渐现身的春天里，从他怀里抢走米诺斯的低级别走卒、把米诺斯拖上车的老练前辈、决定处决米诺斯的办公室文官……直接或间接涉及的各家特工、警察一个接一个被敲去，终于轮到布里提斯人。

对自己人，拉达曼迪斯坚持亲自下手。他用加倍的时间计划、统筹，以便自己能揣着手枪直接走到目标面前开枪。

 

这些利欲熏心们、自以为是们、卑躬屈膝们。还有地鼠们，啊，地鼠。

自从离开前线——不，自从踏上前线，拉达曼迪斯从没觉得扣扳机的感觉如此美妙。他为失去的所有事物开枪，为长久以来自己和同伴无能为力的愤怒开枪，为毫无意义地虚掷的所有时光和心血开枪。

 

我这是在干什么呀。

拉达曼迪斯站在一个布里提斯高级情报员的起居室里，看着一地狼藉和惊慌的目标，方才想到这个问题。他清掉了布里提斯情报机构大部分累赘，却几乎没动任何忠诚的骨干。

巴连达因会感谢我的，如果他还活着的话。拉达曼迪斯想。

 

你永远不能像米诺斯期望的那样拥有纯粹的情感，只能把一切混为一谈，难怪他离你而去。

长久的过度劳累削弱了他的冷静与理智，这个不合逻辑的念头竟像颗子弹直穿过他心口，也和子弹一样让他疼得视线模糊。

在他镇定下来之后，拉达曼迪斯发现自己徒劳地连续扣动扳机，困兽犹斗的目标早已被他打得血肉模糊。

“这是最后一个了？”莎尔娜派来的一个手下看看他的神情，小心地问。

“是的，最后一个。”拉达曼迪斯低声回答。

 

一颗真正的子弹从背后穿过他胸膛。拉达曼迪斯惊讶地回身，仿佛有位老友在背上拍了他一下。

开枪的人摘下帽子，庄重地为拉达曼迪斯的灵魂画了个十字，平静地看着他慢慢倒下。

在黑暗遮蔽双眼之前一秒，拉达曼迪斯恍然大悟：米诺斯的全部要求，正是给自己报仇，随后为伊利西亚的安全除掉他。

 

 

 

 

1959年初稿

1968年第二稿

1996年重写

2003年大修

2005年定稿


	10. 后记

就是这样，我的朋友。这就是我一生当中遇到的、最珍贵的三位友人的结局。

离开他们之后，我去了南亚美尼克，颇自得于把危险从他们身边引走。我一直觉得，米诺斯、拉达曼迪斯和路尼三个人正在仅仅一片海洋之隔的地方有惊无险地完成一次又一次工作，也像我一样渐渐老去。

这些年来，由于游历的渴望，也为了自己的安全和写作的宁静，我住过很多地方，但是最有利于产生灵感的仍然是米诺斯公寓里拉达曼迪斯井井有条的房间。我常常想起他们，并坚信他们也常常想起我。

司维艾解体以后，我曾经回过斯维。那时我才得知米诺斯的公寓早已在城市的改建中被拆毁。我以为他们搬家了，或者躲起来了，就没再找下去。直到2000年，我在卡纳大遇见哈德斯。

 

那时他早就老了，住在一家设施完备的现代化疗养院中。一个年轻的医生——她叫潘多拉，是杰曼尼裔二代移民——是他的专职护理。

乍看之下哈德斯只是位体面优雅但略显老派的绅士，得极仔细或花费极长时间才能发现，他的灵魂已不再留恋人世，回归了伊利西亚共和国。在他心中，自己仍是年轻有为的教授，身旁围坐着四位才华横溢的弟子。他们破土建国，疆域为斗室一间，唯有对世间一切国度都不抱希望者才得以入籍。

哈德斯竟还认得我，问我的小说写得怎么样了。他还提起过拉达曼迪斯，也许米诺斯帮他弄到了绿卡。

他每天的生活规律至极，让我这种还带着自由职业者的坏习惯的老家伙惭愧不已。哈德斯每天散步、写作、吃疗养院为他专门设计的营养均衡的饮食、还与别人看不见的学生对话。但每天晚上八点时，哈德斯都会一个人默默地坐在房间里，不让任何人打扰。而且不管什么季节，必定在七点半钟起床，九点前梳洗完毕，再次一个人待一会儿。

 

潘多拉依照哈德斯尚且清醒的时候留下的遗嘱，交给我一箱笔记本。

那些是哈德斯与我未曾有幸见面的修普诺斯、达拿都斯一起完成的。他们到达澳斯特利亚之后，自然先躲了一阵。随后达拿都斯利用以前的关系网，辗转得知米诺斯和拉达曼迪斯的结局。他们不能接受对事实一无所知，于是用了三十多年奔走、刺探、搜集，终于补全了故事所有的碎片。这一箱本子就是他们搜集的全部资料和整理出的结果。哈德斯认为我一定会来找他，便立下遗嘱，把它们留给我。

在达拿都斯、修普诺斯先后离他而去之后，哈德斯也逐渐离开人世。真遗憾我没有早几年遇到他。这故事定稿后，我给他寄了一份。半个月以后我收到潘多拉的来信，信上说哈德斯在睡梦中去世，枕边放着我的小说。

他终于迈出了还乡的最后一步。

 

这篇并不长的故事是我全部作品的最后一部分。至此，我终于讲完了欠下的所有故事，终于得以放下肩上的轭具，送走陪伴我多年的旧日幽灵。

最后，恳请诸位读者原谅我在关于自己的章节里占了太多篇幅，还有这篇多愁善感的后记——一个老人在回忆年轻欢畅的时光时，总不禁要唠叨起来。

 

 

 

艾亚哥斯

2010年10月30日


End file.
